Camp Cullen rewrite
by chefgirl4622
Summary: Bella was into a lot of bad things before getting sent to C.C. An abusive bootcamp run by vampires.But her behaviour changed when she met Edward. They fell in love, and everything seemed to be great. Until her past caught up with her...
1. Preface

**OK guys, so this is just a rewrite of my original story "Camp Cullen."**

**Again, I got this idea from a movie called "Bootcamp" that came on my t.v. one day. **

**Now, this story is obviously very different from my first one. I've put a lot more effort and thought into this one. And i hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

**Have a great day!**

**Chefgirl4622**

**P.S. I don't own twilight or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Preface**

The girl had complete trust in him. She believed that he really was 'the one'. The day she met him, she just had that feeling deep down that he would be the one to treat her the way she always wanted to be treated. The girl had butterflies immediately and even thinking about him made her heart flutter like a butterfly. When he would wrap his long, muscular arms around her in a loving, warm embrace and whisper softly in her ear, she would practically melt. And the day where he gave her the engraved locket, bat his long eyelashes and asked her to be his - she could barely contain herself. The girl loved him - and they both knew that.

Unfortunately, he took advantage of her love. He would make plans to go out to a movie, or a fancy dinner one day - and "forget" about it the next. The boy always had his phone in front of his face, texting random girls that he would hook up with later that night. It was obvious that he was cheating, but the girl was oblivious to this fact - mostly because she was refusing to believe it. She was in denial , and thought adored him too much to just let him go.

He knew this. And he used that power to use her completely. The boy made her do things that she never ever wanted to do - things that were horrible, things that she would have been ashamed of if she was in the right state of mind. But love is like a drug; it can make you do stupid things that you know are wrong . On the nights were she had the right idea and begged him not to force her into it, he would say things like "I will break up with you" or "I will leave you all alone, right here if you don't". The boy was using the girl for the wrong reasons - and only now, did she wish she could have noticed earlier.

On that night - that horrible dreaded night - when they came to take her away , the boy didn't even do anything to help her. That is when she realized the truth. The man she believed would take a bullet for her turned out to be the complete opposite - the type of "man" that would scamper away like a wounded child in the first sign of danger.

He was a fluke. He was a fake. The girl's 'everything' turned out to be nothing. Nothing but a stupid ass hole who was too greedy and stubborn to care about anyone but himself.

And then, when she thought everything was falling apart and her life was truly terrible - the other boy came into her life. He picked the shattered pieces of her heart off the floor and repaired the pain. He stood up and acted like a man, took everything seriously, and became her new 'everything'. The girl was finally able to forget the _child _who broke her heart, and fall in love with somebody different. Somebody that she could trust, somebody that would never treat her wrongly.

But when the _child _came back into her life, that's when he decided to be a man. So now, both men, are fighting over what they believe is rightfully theirs. The girl.

And this girl , is _me_.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you like the story so far. I'm trying my hardest. Please, if you don't , to let me know what you think i should do to make the story better, that would help me out a lot. :) **

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_His hands traced my sides as he breathed down my neck. I stared at the wall , waiting for him to get to the point._

_"Bella?" he whispered._

_"Yes?" I said, putting both hands against the wall for balance._

_"You love me right?"_

_"Yes I do. Why? What is it you want me to do now?"_

_"Shh…. Stop talking Bella please. Your - your talking to fast!" he said, grasping the top of his nose with two fingers. I turned around to look him in the eyes - his beautiful dark eyes surrounded by long , black eye lashes._

_" Are you drunk? Or stoned?" I raised an eyebrow, resting both hands on his shoulders._

_"I - I'm not!" he said, stumbling towards me so that I was pinned between him and the wall._

_" Bull." I whispered._

_" Bella." he whined._

_"What Jake?" I asked, a little annoyed now._

_" I … I …"_

_"You promised that you wouldn't go at any of that stuff anymore. You promised you would stop it, and smarten up." I spoke louder, trying to show my anger. He pressed against me and put his lips next to my ear._

_"Don't. yell." he spoke slowly. " You promised you wouldn't."_

_I put my hands against his chest and pushed him away._

_" What do you want?" I asked. We both knew that all I wished for was to please Jacob, but he's just so hard to keep happy. There was always something new. He had convinced me to try alcohol ( at a young age), and cigarettes. He forced me to have sex - multiple times. I knew all these things were wrong. And I didn't want to do these things, but I was afraid that he would leave me._

_" I don't have enough money anymore." He struggled to speak._

_" And your point is?" I crossed my arms in an effort to get him to stop._

_He pushed against me once more._

_" I need you to - to get money for me." his fingers slowly swept my cheekbone._

_" And how do you expect me to do that?" I said, trying to back up, but I couldn't move back any further. " You already used up all the money I had on those smokes in your pocket." I said, pointing towards the slight bulge in his baggy jeans._

_" I have a friend." he said slowly. " And he hasn't been laid in a long time."_

_" No." I spat. "I will not."_

_" Hey!" he yelled, raising a fist. "I'm not finished."_

_Afraid, I backed up as far as possible , turned my head to the left and squeezed my eyes shut. "Please, don't hurt me." I managed to speak._

_"Don't worry babe!" he laughed to himself. "I'd never hit you. Not unless it was necessary."_

_" Oddly enough, that remark doesn't exactly help me any."_

_"I said to stop talking Bells." he said, raising his right hand to softly wind around my throat. He wasn't squeezing any, and I could breath perfectly - but it was still enough to scare me speechless._

_" Thank you." he said, pressing his lips against mine softly. "So as I was saying…" his lips left mine, but his face was still close. " I have a friend, and he thinks that you are mega hot - as do I. And he is jealous of our relationship. So he offered me two thousand dollars to let him take you out tonight."_

_"Please." I said, as my eyes glazed over with tears. "Please, don't make me do this. I thought you loved me…"_

_"Yeah," he spat. "I do love you."_

_"Well why do you force me to do these things?"_

_" Bella, I thought that **you **loved **me**." he said , moving his face so close that our noses brushed against each other._

_"I - I do." I stuttered._

_" Well why can't you help me out, just this once?" he asked._

_" That is your excuse every time…" I began, but he pressed his index finger against my lips and made a "hush" motion with his._

_" I promise, you won't need to do anything you don't want to - just a dinner, maybe a kiss - and that's it! I swear!" Jacob said swiftly pushing me closer to the wall for the third time._

_" I. Don't. Want. To . Jake." I argued._

_" Please, I promise - we'll go out to a nice dinner and then to a movie straight after - just me and you. We'll go tomorrow . All you have to do, is get me that money." he said._

_"But, Jake…"_

_"Too bad for you babe." he said, pulling away. "I already said 'yes'. He'll be picking you up soon. Get a shower, smell good, and look hot." he said, turning on a heel to leave._

_"Jake!" I cried_

_He spun around quickly and ran towards me._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Ok, so i'm sorry for taking so long to update, i just have A LOT of stuff going on right now - so i probably won't be updating very quickly. But i promise, that i will upload. :)**

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s. I dont own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up screaming - in remembrance of all the emotional and physical pain Jacob Black has put me through. I had these reoccurring nightmares. Every night. They started the night after Jake hit me so hard I knocked out. They won't go away either. It's been months since that day, and I _still_ have dreams about it.

And unfortunately, I've been sent to "Camp Cullen". So far , I've learned three things:

1) You do what you're told. Always.

2) You respect the ones in the yellow and red shirts, they have been here longer. The black shirts are the camp leaders / cabin advisers.

3) I'm on an island in the middle of nowhere in an abusive boot camp. They treat us all like animals.

The thing is, I got here two days ago - and it's already bad enough. I'm frightened for what really goes on here.

You know , my parents sent me here thinking it would get rid of my partying / drugs habits after they found out how bad I was acting - little did they know, Jacob was the one forcing me to do so. And when the police dragged my sorry ass home that night, I cried for Jake - but he just backed up into the crowd of people and left me to fend for myself.

Some boyfriend he is.

He doesn't even care about me ; he never did. It just really sucks that I never figured that out _before _I got sent to this damn boot camp - or "correctional facility."

I moved the stray hair from my face and glanced around the cabin, hoping I never woke anybody up by my screaming. Just to my luck , the vicious beast, Harmony, was scratching at her eyes.

"Bitch. You woke me up!" she said, climbing down from the top bunk and stomping towards my cot. "What is the matter with you?!" her thin lips moved quickly. " Are you some kind of witch or something?!"

" Surely not." Neah remarked in her usual, smart-ass way. " She's simply an incompetent little girl who can't sleep without her mommy."

" Uh, shut up Neah." I said. "You sleep with a damn blanket and suck your thumb. Who's the little girlnow?"

" That's it!" Neah yelled, lunging for me until Alice, our 'C.A' ( Cabin adviser) tackled her to the ground.

" A bit too early for violence don't you think?" Alice spoke softly, but with authority. "I think all of you girls should either get up and get ready, or go back to sleep. Either or works for me, I have the perfect amount of energy at 4:00 in the morning." She smiled. " So make a decision." she whispered as the ten girls in the cabin climbed back into their rock hard cots, covered themselves with the one , itchy, green blanket that was placed on each bed and rested our heads on the thin pillow that lay at the top.

Neah stood up and headed for her cot as Alice laughed to herself. "Goodnight girls. Try to get a good sleep, even though you'll be waking up soon anyway." she snickered as she shut the door separating our room from hers.

"Bella. I swear, wake me up again, and you will have to pick my shoe out of your abdomen." Neah hissed.

" Hah, and they call you a nerd." I spat back. " You cannot logically shove a shoe that far up my ass."

" Well I can shove it down your throat. Would that be more comfortable for our little princess?" she asked sarcastically.

" Shut up girls and get to sleep." T.J. ( my one and only friend here in this cabin) called out from her cot.

I lay there, in the darkness, as the rest of the girls slowly drifted off to sleep. I turned on my side so that I would face the wall, scared to fall asleep and have another night terror - yet scared to stay awake and get in trouble at the same time.

And even though I was terrified of just the _thought_ of picturing Jacob once more, I was so tired that I couldn't help myself.

See, I was thrown onto a boat two days ago in the morning and had been travelling all day long. Then when I finally got here on the Island, I was tied up, and thrown into a room with three other guys. After being hit all night by three horny boys, they finally let me out and fed me. They told me the rules, took all my personal belongings and made me change into a white t-shirt with plain brownish shorts. I met T.J. then, she's a red shirt ( meaning she will be able to leave the camp soon), and she showed me to our cabin. Now, here I am - tired as ever!

My eyes closed themselves. It was no longer my brain thinking, it was mechanical. It felt as though I was no longer there, and there was another person inside of my body, pulling the strings - making me fall asleep.

_I awoke cold, and confused. I asked myself over and over what had happened, but I couldn't remember. I was dizzy, nauseous and sore form my neck all the way down to my toes. I noticed that I was in a strange bed, one I'd never seen before in my life. The room looked old - patterned wall paper plastered the four walls where pictures of boats and buildings hung. The bed stood in the center of the room, with a nightstand on each side. There was a big closet next to an even bigger dresser. I was in a strangers bedroom. _

_I searched frantically for my misplaced clothes - trying to figure out what had went on here. Then I saw him._

_He was an old man, his hair was greying and his hairline was receding. Fat, saggy skin covered his hairy body. He slept next to me, with a smile from ear to ear. Some how content with the fact that he just raped a girl at least 20 years younger than him. _

_My hand slapped against my mouth, forcing it shut so that my whimpers could not escape. I was terribly frightened, uneasy, and nervous. _

_Was __**this **__Jacob's friend? The one who paid him to force me to go on a date! _

_It was unbelievable! _

_This feeling of being used crept over me. Jacob was using me to get money, and he'll probably do it again. I had to get out of there!_

_I slowly lifted my feet from under the covers and turned myself to the side so that my feet dangled over the side of the bed. I placed them softly on the cold floor - trying not to make any noise. The bed made a slight "creaking" sound as I lifted my body up. I shivered with fright. _

_If he woke up, god only knows what he'd do to me. _

_I glanced around the old room, searching for my clothes again. I took a step forward , and realized that they were under my feet. _

_I reached down and picked up my underwear , hauling them over myself quickly. I did the same for my jeans, and the t-shirt that was lying next to it. Picking up my bra, I continued my escape - slowly but surely walking towards the door when the wooden floor board made a long "creek" beneath me._

_My eyes squinted and my hands began to shake. _

_I could hear the man behind me, moving around in the bed._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" he spat meanly._

_I simply shook my head and crept further towards the exit._

" _Get back in this bed, NOW!" he screamed. _

"_No." I whispered, again, trying to get towards that door which seemed so far away._

" _I'm not finished with you yet." His voice suddenly came from behind me. My heart began to beat furiously in terror. "I paid for a good time, and I didn't quite receive it." his saliva coated my neck as he moved closer, pressing his naked body against me. He placed his gross, hairy fingers in under my shirt and started moving slowly up until he was grasping my breasts. I swallowed in disgust, moving forward and pushing him back. He made a slight laughing noise, saying " Sex is a lot better when the other person is awake you know." _

"_Please let me go." I begged , suddenly finding strength within me, I never knew I had._

" _Not until I'm satisfied." he said, grabbing me by the waist and dragging me to his bed. He threw me onto the old , squeaky thing and climbed on top of me. I pressed my head deep into the pillow, praying that this was just a nightmare and that it would all be better soon._

"_Oh come on now," he said, wrapping his fat , stubby fingers around my wrists and prying my arms up over my head. "you were more seductive when you were unconscious." he laughed, kissing up and down my throat. _

"_Please." I cried, as tears ran down my cheeks onto the pillow. " Please, don't. Just let me go. Please. I'll give you your money back! I'll buy you something! Just.. Please!" I whimpered. _

" _We both know what I want." he spat. "And you will not leave until I get it."_

_He then preceded to take off my shirt, rubbing me uncomfortably. _

"_Leave me alone!" I screamed, kicking and hitting, doing anything to get the old hag away from me. "I will bite you!" I screamed._

"_That doesn't bother me." he laughed. _

"_Your disgusting!" I screamed even louder. "Jake! Jacob! Please help me!"_

_The man continued to do what he wanted, not caring about how I felt. I wept softly, for he yelled if I cried too loud. And just as I began to loose my hope of being rescued, Jacob burst through the door._


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright guys!**

**This chapter is kind of long. Just a warning. :P**

**I hope that you guys are enjoying the story! I am truly trying my hardest. Please remember to review if possible. :)**

**I dont own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Hubert! What are you doing!? You promised you wouldn't do any harm to her!" Jacob screamed, acting completely innocent - trying to look like the hero. They probably had this whole act planned out so that I wouldn't be angry with him._

_He ran towards us , prying the old thing off of my half naked body. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my shirt, hauling it back on. Just being happy that I could leave - finally. _

" _I paid you two thousand dollars!" The man supposedly named 'Hubert' argued. " I should get my fair share of the deal." _

" _You shouldn't get anything! You're going to jail for this!" Jake cried, punching the man right in the face as he fell to the ground. Jake began to kick him in the side repeatedly as I screamed for him to get me out of there._

_Jacob Black stopped assaulting the man who raped me and ran towards my abused torso , pressing his warm body against me and rubbing my hair - trying to calm me down. _

" _Standing here is not going to help." I murmured, still shaking. "Can we just get the hell out of here?" _

"_Come on Bella. I promise, he will never hurt you again. Here that Hubert? Never." Jake said, wrapping his right arm around me and pulling me close. He led me through the house until we had reached the front door. Jake climbed on his bike and motioned for me to climb on back - and so I did. _

_I truly believed he had saved me that day. I was too shocked to really comprehend, but now I see it. He and 'Hubert' had it all planned out. _

_It happened plenty of other times too. You know, where Jake had planned it out with strangers so that they both got what they wanted. Accept me of course. _

_Jake would take me out for supper, and slip drugs into my drink so that I would knock out. Then I'd wake up in a strangers home, and Jacob would come to the rescue once again. _

_After a while, I just got used to it. _

_Nobody wanted anything to do with me. They all that that I was a whore, or a prostitute. And they would never want to be around me. Rumours spread, and eventually, my parents found out. My dad stopped speaking to me, and my mom tried to get me help for my 'addiction'. _

_But nobody could help me. Because I wasn't addicted to drugs or sex, I was addicted to Jacob. _

A loud horn rang and the red police light that was placed over the door began to spin. It was time to get up.

Everyone got up out of their cots and hauled on their clothes for today. Then, we all lined up by the end of our cots - army style and waited. The room seemed to freeze - there was no movement at all.

Two minutes later, Alice came out of the room. Her pink flip flops made a clacking sound with each step. She paced from the entrance to her room, to the end of the cabin and back.

"Morning." she said, cracking her knuckles. " And how are you all feeling?"

" We're all feeling great Alice." the girls said at the same time. I moved my lips, trying to play along.

Alice glared at me.

She walked slowly and silently until she was standing before me, leaned in so that her face was centimetres away from mine and began to yell. I've never heard her speak so loud before.

"Why are you doing?" she spat.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, looking down at my feet in shame and fear.

" Is this bitch new?" she screamed, glancing around at the other girls.

" Yes m'am!" T.J. called from a couple meters away. "She got here two days ago. This is her first morning here in our cabin. She doesn't know what she is supposed to say m'am. Please forgive her."

Alice stared at me for a moment , turned on a heel, and walked over to T.J. so that she was standing in front of her instead.

" Well I'm going to make it your responsibility that she _does _know what to say. Alright?" Alice spoke loudly.

"Yes m'am. That is perfectly fine with me!" T.J. said, nodding her head making her chin length, black hair sway frontward against her dark skin. I could tell she was afraid. Her light blue eyes said so. Her thick, milk chocolate colour lips pressed together, hiding the beautiful, but spaced, white teeth behind them.

Alice grinned and began walking back to her room.

" You are dismissed." she said promptly before closing the door.

And suddenly, there was movement again!

The girls all lined up , filing out through the door and across the dirt path to a clipboard that was hanging on a pole outside. The girls searched for their name, and their assigned job for that day, and then left the line. One by one, this continued until it was my turn.

"Look for your name. It's in alphabetical order - last name first." T.J.'s soft voice came from behind me.

"Ok." I nodded, flipping through the pages until I found the 'S' section.

"There you are," T.J. pointed. "Bella Swan - your on cleaning duty for today." she said. "Ok, now, get out of the way. Move over there and I'll tell you what to do in a minute." she said, glancing over the list quickly. "Oh, lucky you! I'm on cleaning duty too." with a quick flick of the wrist, she motioned for me to fallow her.

" Alright." I swallowed, trailing behind her.

We walked for about five minutes, on the dirt path until we reached the big , wooden building in the center of all the cabins. See, there are 10 cabins all placed in a circle with the "camp building" in the center of the circle. Every morning, you get up, check your list, and then go to the big building for food, T.J. explained. She also told me that once you are finished eating, you have to go do that assigned job. Then when your done, you get a five minute, ice cold shower , and a small meal. You must report back to your cabin as soon as your finished.

I nodded , still not completely understanding and fallowed her through the halls, twisting and turning in the large building.

"Here." she said, pointing to a table. "This is our usual table. You can sit here, I'll get you your breakfast."

I sat down on the rickety wooden chair, folding my hands and resting them on the table in front of me then waited.

This reminded me of Jacob. He used to always tell me to sit and stay, as if I were his pet that he could control. And the sad thing is, I would listen. I would sit there and stay, patiently waiting , while he made out with some skank in the bathroom. He was always such a jackass towards me. I don't know how I could have even fallen for him in the first place. My mind raced through old memories of Jacob and how he treated me. He used to be nice, until I fell head over heals for him. That is when his true colors began to show, but I didn't want to believe it. He was such a player! It was so easy for him.

He broke my heart into a million little pieces. And he didn't even care.

T.J. came carrying two small trays of gunk.

"Here." she said, placing it in front of me. "It's a puree of rotten fruit , whole wheat bread crumbs, and yogurt." she made a face.

"And I'm suspected to eat it?" I asked, shocked.

" Well, it's the only thing you get to eat until one o'clock." she said, sitting down across from me. " I suggest you eat it. Or you'll starve."

I sighed and dug the plastic spoon into the mound of disgust, slowly bringing it to my mouth.

"Stop being so dramatic. It's food. Be happy." a high pitched, unfamiliar voice came from behind me. I spun around in my chair to see two extremely thin, identical looking, bleach blondes walking our way. Their hair was slightly curly, and beautiful. Their brown eyes were focused on me. They looked so innocent. The type of girl who studies all night and gets straight A's. The 'goody two shoes'. The type of girl who everyone's parents dreamed they would be.

I wondered why they were sent to this hell whole.

" My name is Aura." one said happily.

"And my name is Aubrey." the other smiled.

" I'm Bella." I whispered, dazed by their model like features.

"It's an honour." The twins said at the same time. "may we join you?" they asked, their eyes moving back and forth between T.J. and I.

" Why not?" T.J. said, jamming a spoonful of 'food' into her mouth.

" Thanks a million." One said as they sat in the empty seats.

" You always sit here Aubrey." T.J. laughed. "You don't need to ask me anymore. We're good enough friends now. Aren't we?"

" Yeah ,yeah…" the blonde flicked her long hair to the side by swinging her head to the left.

"Wait, how do you tell them apart?" I asked, astonished. They looked identical to me.

The girls laughed.

"People tell us apart because of our tattoos." One said.

" Tattoos?" I asked. " Where?" my eyebrows squeezed together and I looked at them. Their pale skin looked so perfect. So clean. So pure. So angelic. So innocent.

" I have a star." the girl next to me said, pressing her long, thin fingers to her hair and pulling it back - revealing the small star behind her ear.

"And I have a heart." the other girl spoke, doing the same thing as her sister - revealing the small heart behind _her_ ear.

"I see." I nodded. " So which one's Aubrey again?" I laughed.

" I ," the girl with the star said, " I'm Aubrey. Aura has the heart. You'll get used to us eventually." she smiled. Her Perfect, pearly white teeth glittered.

"Hey girls." a different girl said. "And who's the new girl?" she asked, sitting down next to Aura and T.J. I was a little scared of this girl. Fierce, fiery red shoulder length hair lay - all messed up on her head. A grown out side bang fell to her eyes, her heavy lined greyish eyes. She had piercing all over ; her eyebrow, all up her ears, her lips, her nose. Black eye shadow stood out against her pale, freckled skin. She was beautiful, but scary at the same time. She's the type of girl you want to get on her good side, because if she doesn't like you, she'll beat your ass up.

" The names Comet." she said. "And I don't like it when people stare."

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "I just… I think you're really, _really_ pretty."

"Aww!" she smiled. "Well isn't that just a pile of crap. Ha-Ha , seriously though, thank you. I don't get that very often."

" Obviously. Would you expect people to actually give you complements? You are scary." Aura laughed, pointing at Comet's pierced face.

"Listen bitch. I'm unique. And I like to be. So leave me alone alright?" She said, swiftly cocking her head to the side. "I'm not afraid to kick the shit out of you. Be warned." she laughed.

I sat , looking scared.

"Hey! I'm only kidding." Comet said directly to me. "I'm not going to kill anyone… yet" she laughed once more. " Jokes, jokes." she said, raising her hands in an innocent way.

"Oh… ha-ha." I played along, pretending to not be as afraid as I actually am.

"Hurry up!" a tall man called. He was very buff. Very manly. You could tell that he worked out a lot by the muscles that covered every inch of his body. He was attractive, but not my type.

" Whoa. Who's that?" I asked, glancing towards him.

"His name is Emmet." Comet whispered. "He is one of the boys camp advisers. Be careful, because he isn't single. So _don't _try to get with him. Rosalie will kill you."

" I won't." I thought aloud. " But who's Rosalie?"

" Rosalie is another camp adviser. She's Emmett's girlfriend." Aura spoke softly.

" She's the blonde one. Over there." Aubrey pointed towards the girl with her thumb. " Pretty - isn't she?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes. Very pretty." I agreed. My eyes explored the girls beautiful features. She too, looked like a model.

"Don't stare." T.J. hissed. " Never stare at the C.A's!"

I apologized quickly - swiftly shifting my eyes from Rosalie, to the table.

" See, each cabin has a C.A. The girl cabins have girl advisers. And the boy cabins have boy advisers. There are ten cabins all together. So there are ten cabin advisers : Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Victoria, James, Laurent, and last but not least - Edward." Aura explained. She pointed to different people as she said their names.

Rosalie (the beautiful, model-like blonde.) Stood by her boyfriend Emmett (The well built, manly type.)

Alice (the small, dark haired, pixy fairy girl) leaned against her lover, Jasper (the shy, dirty blonde boy.)

Esme ( the beautiful, mature , brunette) is married to Carlisle (the attractive, yet older looking man.) They are in charge of the whole camp.

Victoria (the passionate red head) was making out with James (the dull, secretive blonde.)

And Laurent ( an olive skinned, dark haired man) hid alone in the corner. Mysteriously observing his surroundings.

"But which one's Edward?" I asked softly.

" _That_, is Edward Cullen." T.J. pointed to her left. "Probably the most alluring, captivating, seductive man you could ever put your eyes on." she sighed, placing her head in both hands. " Unfortunately, he is against dating. He is too good for all of us." T.J. began muttering complaints in under her breath as the other girls nodded in agreement.

My eyes skimmed over Edwards flawless body. His stunning , golden hair made its way near his glorious, caramel colour eyes. His pale, yet unbelievable frame was incredibly fit. He was ripped. You could see his powerful abs in under his tight, black shirt.

I gasped.

My physical attraction towards him made our companionship seem vital.

I decided then and there, that I would do anything I possibly could to know him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. Thanks again for reading the story! i really do hope that you like it!**

**Um, yeah so please review if possible, just to let me know what you think. ;)**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

"Wow." I sighed exhaled softly. " He's… amazing."

"I know right?" Aura giggled playfully. "Don't even think about getting with him though. We've all tried. Every single one of the girls in this camp have tried. He's just too _good_ for all of us."

Aura's dark brown eyes rolled and then focused back on Edward.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, thinking about what it would be like if Edward and I were a couple. I imagined all the marvellous dates we could have together if he would just talk to me. I fantasized about a desirable kiss - a warming , comforting embrace. And then I asked myself why I just assumed that the boy was so amazing. I mean, I don't even know him personally - yet I'm head over heals for him already? I never considered the actual thought of 'love at first sight' - until today.

"Damn." T.J. broke the silence. "Would you girls stop being all 'gaga' over the guy?! He's just some," she began gnawing on her bottom lip and continued, "breathtaking babe who is better than everyone else." An she spoke with longing in her eyes. The whole group of girls had longing in their eyes, including me.

It was evident that we all wanted him as our own. Our hearts ached with desire, our minds set on one thing - Edward Cullen.

Without warning, he turned and advanced in my direction.

"Look!" the girls whispered with excitement. "He's coming this way! Can you believe it?"

" Good day ladies." his soft voice sang in my ears like my own personal melody. _This boy is obviously too good to be true. _I thought to myself.

He sat down in the seat next to me, brushing his knee against mine.

I blushed instantly.

Butterflies formed in my stomach, and tiny beads of cold sweat appeared on my forehead. He made me excessively nervous. The corners of my mouth rose and fell - creating a quick smile. I turned my head and glanced towards my food once again, feeling like a complete idiot.

He pressed his cold hand gently on my shoulder, which made me look at him.

" My name is Edward." he grinned - I aimed awkwardly to do the same, but failed.

It all went quiet for a matter of moments.

" Um," he laughed. "would it be acceptable for you to tell me yours?"

" Bella." I mumbled. Once again, making a complete fool of myself. _Why does he make me so nervous?! _I thought.

"What a beautiful name." his face beamed in friendship.

" Thanks." I coughed.

_Silence._

" I find you very interesting Bella. I'd like to get to know you better if possible." Edward said nicely. I simply nodded. " Perfect." he smiled. " I have an office in this building. I'm kind of like the psychologist here at Camp Cullen. So if you ever need to talk to anyone, but you're not sure who to trust, just come to me alright?" His hand revealed a small piece of paper which he placed gently in my left palm before standing. "Nice to meet you Bella. Have a good day girls." he said, gracefully walking away.

" What the hell was that?!?" Aubrey screamed. " You're here _one _day and he already gave you that card! What is going on here?" she giggled.

" Hush! I mean, did that even happen?" I asked stupidly.

"Uh, yeah. He likes you obviously! Go. Go talk to him. Don't wait till after! Go now!" Aura squealed. " Man, I am so jealous of you!"

" I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!"

I turned my head and watched as he left the building - smiling as the girls continued to babble about my latest encounter.

" I think I'm going to enjoy it here." I joked, rising to my feet, and chasing after him. Some part of me longed to speak to him , some natural instinct coming to life - and I'm not sure why, but I trusted it.

I walked quickly, trying to keep up with him. I burst through the door, arriving outside. My eyes investigated the forest, searching for him. Again, I don't know why, but I was determined to speak to him at least one more time.

I saw him then, his dark shirt stood out against the brush. I breathed contently - creeping down the side of the building until I was a couple meters away from him. _Ok, what do I say?_ I asked myself eagerly. I weighed my options; maybe I could call out to him nicely, or run up and scare him. _Maybe I could pretend to hurt myself and he would come to rescue me?_ I thought, stepping over a pile of dead leaves.

I breathed out heavily, still thinking about what I could possibly start the conversation with, when I tripped on a long, thin branch.

"Shit!" I hollered as I tumbled to the harsh terrain below. A sharp blow to the knee from a near by stone caused a deep gouge about three inches long. " Damn it." I hissed, clasping my dirty hands over the wound. _Good job Bella, _I thought _You're clumsiness repeatedly ruins the moment. _

My head thrust upward in Edward's previous direction. But he wasn't there. He had vanished. _What the hell?_ I sat there for a couple of moments, completely stumped as to where he could have possibly disappeared in a matter of milliseconds.

"Bella?" T.J. called from behind me. " Bella? Are you ok? What happened?" She asked , rushing towards me.

_I__ was an idiot and tried to run after the hottest guy around. _I thought , shrugging my shoulders. " I just … fell down. I'm really clumsy."

"It's fine." Aura tranquilized. " He never saw you fall. You don't have to tell him about it either. Just try talking to him another time."

" Pfft, yeah , right." I cried sarcastically. " And make a complete fool of myself for the second time? Or not."

" Well you can't give up!" Aubrey made a dramatic face, attempting to reassure me and to change my mind. " I think he actually might like you."

"Bull crap." I spat.

"No, seriously! I didn't even know he had an office. He never told me that before." Aubrey pointed out.

"Me either." Comet said. "Not that I care…"

" Just stop talking about it. Leave her alone. She just embarrassed herself terribly. Give her a break!" T.J. said, reaching out and kindly helping me to my feet.

"Thanks T.J." I smiled.

"No prob." she said, giving the other girls 'the death stare' and helping me back into the building.

After finishing our food , and cleaning out my knee, the girls and I departed and went to complete the assigned task for today. For T.J. and I, it was cleaning the main building.

We had to scrub the floors and the walls with washcloths and soap, clean the bathrooms and the kitchen with toothbrushes and sponges. My back ached, my knees were sore, and my hands went numb. I wanted to take a break but the camp leaders were so strict, I felt as though we weren't allowed to breath until the whole room was spotless.

" So how long have you been here anyway?" I whispered to T.J. curiously. " I mean, you're a red shirt right? Doesn't that mean that you get to leave the camp soon and go back home?"

"Yes. It does actually." she beamed. " I can't even believe it. This place seems like home now. I can't wait to leave though."

"Why did you get sent here? If you don't mind me asking."I proclaimed without thinking.

" Well…" her voice cracked, so she coughed and began again. " When I was four, my dad decided he was going to leave me and my mother for a younger, prettier , single woman. I never talked to him since."

_Wow._ I thought. " that's terrible."

"Yeah, but that's not the whole story." she laughed. " Anyway, my mom became poor - we lost everything. Our home, her job, our food - our life. My mother started pole dancing at the club nearby for money, while I was sent to daycare. I can still remember the days when mom would be a couple hours late picking me up, so we wouldn't be able to get a room in the homeless shelters, and we'd have to sleep outside on the sidewalk." T.J. spoke slowly and quietly, not only because we didn't want to get in trouble with the C.A.'s, but it was evidently hard to talk about.

"Mom met a very rich man when I was about eight." She continued. " He thought she was sexy, so he decided to let us move in to his house, hoping he could score. And my mom, thinking that he actually loved her, gave in. She married him a couple months later - without knowing anything about the man. I learned about sex that year. Not only because I could hear them in the other room actually committing the act, but my stepfather sexually abused me as well.

Mom refused to believe me - so I would run away. I got in so much trouble with the police, the principal at my school, and my parents too. So I got sent here, they hoped it would fix my attitude. And believe it or not, _this _place is more comforting and caring than my house ever was."

I stared blankly, feeling awful for even asking. Her eyes were glazed with tears and - I didn't know what to say to help her.

"It's ok." She laughed, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. " I don't want your sympathy. I'm better than that. I'm above all that now, and when I go back home - I will not have anymore problems with my parents, school, or the police. I've learned my lesson."

"But it's not your fault." I stuttered weakly.

"What?" she asked, moving closer.

" I said that it is not your fault." I repeated myself , louder this time. " He did terrible things to you. And you had the right to get out of there. This is ridiculous. You shouldn't even be here!"

" No." she spat. "I should. I disobeyed the people who love me, when I shouldn't have. I am here at Camp Cullen to improve. So I will improve. It's the only way I'll get to go home."

"You want to go home?" I asked.

" Of course."

"But…"

" At least my parents don't hit me and beat me like the camp leaders do." she hissed.

" What? They beat you?" I asked

" They beat everybody." she stated, suddenly flicking her head upwards, looking at something that was behind me. I slowly turned to see Emmett, the big , strong man, standing there.

" Does this look like a frigin talk show?" he spluttered. " I could hear you from across the room. You are supposed to be cleaning, not engaging in some stupid ass conversation!"

"I'm…" I stuttered nervously. "I'm sorry."

The man squat down so that his face was in front of mine.

"You should be."

He roared, grabbing me fiercely by the arm and wailing me onto the floor.

I lay on my stomach, face down and out of breath, terrified for my life.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, so i'd like to take this time to wish you all happy holidays. And i hope that you had a very joyful, and safe holiday season! **

** I also hope that you enjoy this story, just like i say every chapter. **

**And just like i say every chapter, i don't own anything. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I can't tell you exactly what happened, because I barely know myself. He shifted so quickly, so smoothly, with so much skill that I can't even remember what happened. One minute, I was on my stomach, shaking with fear - and the next, I was on my back with Emmett sitting on my chest, pounding his fists into my face.

I yelped. I screamed. I cried in agony. But no one came to help me. Not even T.J. And I didn't blame them. I can only imagine how scary it must be for anyone watching. So I stopped crying out, because it didn't help anyone. _Maybe he'd stop if I just shut up?_ I hoped.

I covered my face with my hands, attempting to protect myself as he continued to harass me. Blood and hair was flying everywhere. _My _blood , _My _hair, covered the floor beneath us.

"Please." I begged. "Please stop."

And suddenly, he arose.

"You filthy wench." he grumbled furiously. " You better do your job next time, or you'll get in even deeper shit."

The tears stung as they rolled over my broken nose. I lay on the floor still, not willing to get up.

"And by the way," he scolded. "You better clean up that mess without problems, or there will be a bigger one. Get it? Got it? Good."

Turning on a heel, the man walked away. Without a care in the world.

" Frig." I screeched.

" Are you ok?" T.J. questioned. "Oh god." she grasped onto her mouth, closing her eyes. I imagined the state I must be in.

"I'm sorry." I groaned with pain. " I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's my fault." She reassured me. "We'll have to talk later ok? First we have to get this mess cleaned up unless you want to get in more trouble."

I nodded in agreement as I slowly, painfully, lifted my aching body off of the ground. I blinked a couple of times until my eyes could focus again and slowly turned to see the chaos that covered the tile floor.

"Damn. I didn't even know I had that much blood." I joked, dropping to my knees with a cloth.

Everyone stared as I cleaned. I felt so useless, so afraid. I can't believe my parents would send me to this place. I mean, they never touched me. Ever. It was one of the rules in our house. I never got as much as a tap on the hand when I did something wrong, and now this?

Or maybe they didn't know this place was abusive?

" Come on Bella. Lets go shower and stuff." T.J. spoke softly, helping me through the door.

We walked back to our empty cabin, grabbed our materials , and marched back to the main building for showers. There was a long line-up. Just about every girl in the camp was there, waiting.

" What the hell happened to you?!" Comet asked, shocked.

"Emmett." I stated.

" What did you even do?" Aura squealed.

" We were talking instead of cleaning like we were supposed to be doing." T.J. explained.

"Oh my god"

"Holy crap" The squeaky, annoying voice of Harmony came from behind us. I turned slowly to stare at her. She had long, greasy , brown hair that extended until it reached just above her ass. It was slightly wavy. Bright green eyes stared me down and her short, thin lashes touched together quickly each time she blinked. Her tiny nose was pieced and her thin lips were always coated with a layer of lip gloss.

" Look Neah," she laughed. " The bitch finally got the beating she deserved."

"Not yet." Comet defended me. " But I'd gladly give you it for free."

"Shut up Comet." Neah spat. "This has nothing to do with you." Her full lips were glazed with pink lip stick, and her straight, white teeth grinded together in anger. Her nostrils flared and her dark eyes - raging. She was a beautiful, healthy looking Chinese girl with lively, black hair that extended just past her shoulders. And despite all the external beauty and power - her internal self was the complete opposite. She was a selfish, stubborn , scared little wannabe who cared for no one but herself.

Harmony and Neah's personalities matched perfectly. They shared plenty of grudging and self-indulgence ;which is the reason they are such good 'friends' - even though they treat each other like shit.

"Hah!" Comet laughed. "It has nothing to do with you either you ho bag!"

" Uh, I'm pretty sure it does." Neah argued.

" Or not." Aura laughed. " Go away. You're such a nerd."

" I'm not a nerd! Besides, there's nothing wrong with being smart and doing good in school." Neah spat, narrowing her dark brown eyes to the point where they were just a thin line.

" What the hell are you trying to do?" Aubrey laughed. " You look like a complete idiot!"

"Shut up." Harmony demanded. " Leave her alone."

"Yeah, ok," T.J. said. "When you leave Bella alone, we'll leave the Chinese bitch alone."

" I can't make that promise." Comet laughed. "She's just so fun to make fun of."

" Comet." T.J. hissed. "You are making the situation worse, I suggest you stop."

"Fine." Comet obeyed.

Everyone obeys T.J. She's like the leader of our little group. She's always taking charge, always so responsible. She knows just what to say, and when to say it. She reacts quickly, she's strong mentally and physically. And she's an idol. I really am going to miss her.

" Just go shower in peace." T.J. demanded. " You're not welcome here." She pointed at Harmony and Neah, telling them to go away.

" Fine. Fine" they made a face, turned, and walked to the back of the line.

I thanked my newly found friends as we moved forward in line.

"No problem." they all laughed. " Those girls are stupid anyway."

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm thanking you." I smiled.

"Why are you thanking us then?" Comet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm thanking you for being my friends." I stated promptly, grinning from ear to ear. " For defending me while I was hurt, and for helping me feel better. You're making the whole camp seem so much better!"

I was serious, but they laughed. So I joined in.

"Well, that was kind of dramatic." Comet giggled. " But your welcome."

I nodded.

"Your turn" Rosalie said, pointing at me. "You get five minutes. Use your time wisely." She wrapped her bony fingers around my wrist and hauled me through the metal detector place outside the door. "Ok, now hurry up." she spat, pushing me through the opening so that I stood in the bathroom.

Five, dirty showers were placed along the wall. Bugs were crawling and flying about the room as though it was their home. Beaten teen girls stood in front of the mirrors, brushing their hair, washing their face and hands. Dirt and grime covered the walls and floors.

"Ugh." I groaned. "This _can't _be sanitary."

"Just hurry up." one of the girls called from the sink. "You'll get kicked out before you know it."

I nodded, taking her advice and walking towards one of the empty showers.

Stepping inside, I lay my clothes on the floor and put the towel on the towel bar. I hauled the shower curtain shut and pressed the water button. It had a timer. Five minutes exactly.

The water was about the temperature of a half frozen lake. It had a yellow tint to it as well. I held my breath and washed myself quickly - hoping I'd be finished by the time it turned off. My mind started to wander, and eventually, I was thinking about home again. How much I missed my family, my bed, my shower. I thought about Jake then. And about how much I missed _him._ But he didn't deserve to be missed. He treated me like shit - yet I just can't forget about him.

Then, I thought about Edward. And how much Edward could change my life. If only I had met _him _instead of Jacob Black. Life would have been so much easier.

My mind flashbacked to the night I got taken away. Jake had invited me to a party. I said yes of course, even though I was grounded and wasn't supposed to leave the house. Jacob, his two 'other' girls and I had snuck in through the back door. He made us change into more revealing, sexier clothes, and sent us out to find a date for that night. The other two girls obeyed without question, but when I refused, Jake jabbed me with a needle - forcing some type of drug into my vein.

"_I told you to get out there and get some damn business." he spat._

"_No Jacob. I don't like being such a whore." _

" _Shut up bitch. Of course you like it. That's why you're still with me. That's why you came here tonight." he said, grabbing a hold of me and pulling me towards him. " We can do whatever you want after, but right now, I need money."_

"_Please, no." I begged. But he pressed me against the wall by my throat, slightly disabling my airway. _

"_Please, Yes." he demanded. _

_I shook my head, begging him to let me go. _

" _Honey, you came here tonight - with me. And you know what you have to do. Now, go out there and get me some money right now, or I'll be forced to put pain on you." he said, raising an eyebrow. "Now is that what you want?" he asked, gently pressing his hand on my face._

"_I just want to go home." I said._

" _Well too bad ,honey." he said, slapping me in the face. I fell to the floor, so he jumped on me._

"_Please! No!" I screamed, but he covered my mouth with his hand._

"_Shut up bitch." he yelled, stabbing me with a syringe. _

_The whole room blurred, and I suddenly felt the strong need for sex. _

"_What the hell did you give me?" I screamed._

" _Wouldn't you like to know." he laughed. "Now, go get a man alright? I'll pick you up later." he said._

"_Fine!" I screamed, stumbling into the room. _

_I remember sitting down on one of the couches. I remember guys whispering in my ear. I remember drinking. And I remember a tall, dark figure pressing against me. Then next thing I remember, is waking up in the hotel room the next morning wearing nothing but a bra stuffed with money._

_***** _

_Jake casually walked in the room, drinking from a Pepsi can._

"_Oh hey babe." he laughed. "Looks like you had fun last night." _

_I tried to focus on him , but I couldn't. I had a funny taste in my mouth and my throat hurt too. I was cold. I was alone, even when Jacob gave me my clothes and cuddled into me. We sat there for an hour - with the t.v. on . I pretended to watch, staring at the screen. Yet, I couldn't pay attention. And when Jake was bored, he pulled me closer and started nibbling on my ear. _

" _Now," he began. "What do you say?" _

" _I love you Jacob." I chanted. This was what he trained me to do. It was like I was his pet dog. I'd do whatever he demanded. _

"_Yes, you do." he smiled. "I love you too." _

_And with that, he crawled on top of me, stripped me down, and used me just like everyone else._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry! I forgot to add the little note / diclaimer at the beggining of this chapter yesterday, so i just had to re-add it again today. i apologize. :P**

**Um, thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this better than the last one. Oh, and by the way, I am reading them - i just don't really have the time to reply to each and every one of them. But i still am very grateful, and the comments are greatly appriciated. **

**i dont own anything**

**Chapter 6**

I continued day dreaming as my fingers slowly combed the shampoo through my hair - working up a lather. The ice cold water battered forcefully against my back and neck as I washed the soap away. I reached down to grab my bottle of body wash when the water seized abruptly - forcing my torso to shiver in the cold.

I stood there for a matter of moments in disbelief.

"_Are you serious?" _I thought to myself, hoping the faucet was simply clogged and that the water would resume normally soon.

"Hurry up now! You whore! I'm pretty sure you don't need _that _long of a shower, there's no body to look pretty for." Rosalie's voice suddenly boomed over the drizzling water from the nozzles near by.

I took a deep breath and stepped backward, not expecting her to yell. I wondered if she were talking to me.

" You!" she cried. " Hurry up. I'm not waiting around for you all day. I have shit to do."

Again, I stepped backward until my back pressed against the dirty shower wall.

" Come on!" Rose cried, suddenly reaching in past the shower curtain and grabbing onto my wrist.

I dug my heals into the ground in restraint, yet she was able to pull me easily to stand in front of her. I grabbed my towel and promptly wrapped it around my half frozen body.

Her words were offensive. And she wouldn't stop yelling at me.

"Please." I pleaded. " I am so sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Damn right you wont." she spat. "If it were up to me, you bitches wouldn't even be allowed to shower daily. It would be a… twice a week kind of thing."

"How revolting that would be!" Alice called from outside. "Seriously Rose, just leave her alone. She's already been beaten today."

_Wow. _I thought to myself. _How nice of Alice! _

"Fine. _Fine!_" Rosalie said, clasping her teeth together. It was evident that she was terribly angry, for what seemed to be no reason at all. "Just get out of here. Alright?!" she screamed.

"Yes m'am." I nodded, picking up my clothes and bolting to the exit. I threw on the garments before I left the building - hiding behind the half wall in front of the exiting door.

The fabric clung to my wet body as I scampered to the cabin. My feet moved double time - one in front of the other , until I stood in the entrance of the cottage. I waited for an instant, catching my breath, as my eyes searched the beautiful scenery.

The clear blue sky soared overhead with the great, big, yellow sun floating inside it. It was tremendous. With the little birds singing, and the wind whistling through the tree branches - I felt so peaceful and calm.

Leaning against the door frame, I glanced around . And I found myself smiling , thinking of how beautiful nature is.

"Psst! Bella!" A dreamy voice sounded from nearby.

My heart skipped a beat. Not only because it was so sudden and unexpected, but because it was the voice of my little crush.

"Edward?" I asked, beginning to breath short, quick breaths with the excitement and nervousness.

"Yes, I'm over here." he called. " Would you be so kind , as to advance in my direction?" he laughed.

"I guess…" my eyes locked to the ground as I slowly fallowed his voice. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and colourful. I could feel my heart beating hard and fast through my chest. I could feel my hands sweat, and my knees tremble. "_Shit."_ I thought to myself, "_Why am I so nervous?"_

" How are you?" he smiled.

" I - I'm fine." I said , stuttering.

" That's great." he chuckled. It all went silent then for a while, and we just stared at each other. I gazed into his gorgeous, golden eyes. "Bella, may I ask what happened to that nose of yours?" he said, looking concerned.

"I-I um…" I faltered ; not knowing what to tell him.

"Was it one of the camp leaders?" he asked accusingly, looking quite upset.

"Um…"

"Just tell me Bella." he said.

"Yes." I mumbled, still gazing into his eyes. Those of which have seemed to change from the nice golden, caramel bliss they once were to a darker, stronger , defensiveness I had never sensed before- not even with Jacob.

" Emmet?" Edward implicated.

I nodded in fear.

" That worthless piece of trash!" He hollered. "I hate it when he touches the women here - they're all so defenceless and innocent… well most of the time anyway. And he doesn't have any reason to even be hurting them! It happens constantly! I'd love to just .. Beat the shit out of him sometimes!" Edward breathed slowly, calming himself down.

"Please fallow me. I'll take you to see Carlisle, he took a course in CPR and has been trained to be a doctor." he smiled, leading me throughout the camp grounds.

The people stared. And I felt so uncomfortable walking with him like that. I looked so worthless standing next to him - this I was sure of. And I felt just as worthless.

He showed me to his little office inside the big, middle building.

"Please, sit." he smiled, pointing towards the leather chair in front of his desk.

I obeyed, slowly lowering myself until my weight had been fully supported by the small piece of furniture.

"One second now." he spoke with his grin still existing. His fingers dialled numbers on his phone , one after the other, until he was finished. He then pressed the electronic to his ear and bit his lip.

" Hello, Carlisle?" he laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Ok, so I have this girl here - and she's been beaten up pretty bad. Would you mind coming to help her out? I'm in my office." The conversation continued , but my mind began to wander once again.

And for the millionth time today, I thought of how Edward may change my life dramatically. Maybe , if he liked me just as much as I like him, then we could get together and be a couple? Maybe he'll be my prince charming? Maybe we'll get married and live happily ever after?

Or maybe, he'll be the complete opposite than what I thought he was. Maybe he's actually a player like Jacob? Maybe he doesn't care about anyone else but himself?

Either way - my life was going to change no matter if he were nice or not. I've met this amazingly hot man who seems too good to be true - and he's actually noticing me and being nice to me. Something's going to happen here, whether it be a good thing or a bad thing - Edward will change my life completely. I just wish I knew…


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**I am sorry about the delay in the updating - i have a bit of writers block. Haha. Too many ideas - not sure what order to put them in. **

**So the updates might be a little spaced out for the next couple of chapters as i try to figure things out - plus, we're going back to school tomorrow which takes my free time away. So please, stick with me , and try not to get upset . :)**

**Have a great new year by the way! **

**I don't own twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oh gosh. You poor darling. I apologize for Emmett's behaviour - he's such a pain in the ass." Carlisle expressed his opinion in such a way that made me feel as though he was Emmett's father. Carlisle felt responsible for Emmett's actions - and I found it kind of odd. Although, he is the head of the whole camp- which kind of makes sense as to why he's acting this way.

" It's fine. I'm fine." I lied, pressing my lips together. "I needed to learn my lesson - and I have."

"No. It's not fine." Edward proclaimed. "He can't just beat up everybody. It's illegal and he's already gotten us into trouble before."

"Hush Edward. You're speaking too much." Esme stated , walking into the office. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, muttering secrets I wasn't allowed to hear.

"Fine. Ok." Edward rolled his eyes and sighed, walking towards me. "So is she alright?"

"Yes - just a broken nose. I'll just clean out the wound and realign the bone now." Carlisle said, pinching the top of my nose.

"Uh, will this hurt?" I whispered.

" Maybe a little." he laughed, suddenly jerking my nose so that the bone straightened.

"Damn! OW!" I cried.

" Watch it Carlisle. Don't hurt her." Edward's clenched fists swung back and forth next to his hips.

"I'm sorry Bella - and Edward…" He chuckled. "But I need to realign the bone before it heals that way. Which naturally causes pain. But it will feel better soon."

" You better hope it does." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha, it's ok Edward." I laughed. " As he said - it needs to be done if I want my nose to heal correctly."

"Jeez!" Esme laughed, pressing her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "Why are you so protective all of a sudden Edward?"

" Yeah?" Carlisle joked.

Edward's eyes turned black - giving the two adults 'the death stare'.

" I'll talk to you later Bella - get better soon." he hissed angrily, leaving the room.

" What's with him?" Esme laughed.

"I think I know the problem here…" Carlisle smiled. " But I'm not going to say because Edward may be embarrassed to admit it."

They laughed together as Carlisle patched up my nose.

"Ok, you're fine to leave." He smiled , pointing to the door. " Have a great night."

I smiled, and thanked them before leaving the room. I walked along the hallways, shortly finding my way to the door.

"Bella." a voice hissed from the darkness.

"Uh, yes?" I asked, not turning around to see who it was. I was terribly frightened. My hands and legs were shaking, and the sweat seemed to pour off me in the silent , mysterious obscurity.

Slow footsteps came closer and closer until they suddenly stopped from behind me.

"If you still want your friends to like you, don't tell them what happened. Lie. And say that I wanted to have a chat with you outside. Whatever you do, don't let them know about Edward. They are all extremely jealous." Cold breath covered the back of my neck.

" But, but who are you? And why do you care?" I stuttered with fright.

" I'm Alice. And I've seen things happen before. The girls are serious about Edward, they aren't fooling around." she said, slowly walking around so that she was looking me in the eye.

" OK? But why are you telling me this?" I asked, wondering why she was being so nice to me. I thought all the camp leaders were mean.

" Well…" she began. " I care for Edward - he's like a baby brother to me, and I don't want the love of his life to get hurt like the last one. I think that you're a good girl and it would be a sin if something had to happen to you. I'd like to be a friend. Not all of the leaders here are bitches like you think."

It was almost as if she could read my mind - my questions barely made it out of my mouth before she had them answered. I stood there, stumped. It was silent for a while, then I finally straightened my back and broke the silence.

"I suppose not." I said thoughtfully. "Wait, but _'the love of his life'_? I just met him today!"

" That's what you think." she laughed. " I can't quite explain it to you now but, maybe someday, I will. Good night , and get back to your cabin please before you get into trouble."

"But…" I said - suddenly becoming confused again. _Just when I thought I'd get all the need-to-know questions answered, she sends me away. Kind of ironic… _

"But nothing." Alice raised her eye brow. " Night."

"Night." I echoed, slowly leaving the building.

It was a thoughtful walk back to the cabin- to say the least. I thought about everything that just happened ; with Edward, and my nose, and Carlisle , and Esme, and Alice. It was all so mysterious and weird. I was **so** confused.

When I finally made it back to the cottage, I opened the door and walked inside - not having a plan as to what I was going to say.

"Where the hell were you?" T.J. spat.

" I um… I was outside."

" Yeah, no shit." she laughed. " But what were you doing outside? Did you get in trouble? I thought I told you to be here straight after you were done showering?"

" Yeah, well I got in trouble while Alice." I lied , not wanting to tell her the truth because I wasn't sure how she'd handle it.

" For what?"

" I .. um.. I kind of got lost on the way back and…."

" Oh, so you went into the wrong cabin?" she asked, acting as though I wasn't the first one to do it.

" Uh, yeah." I nodded. _Damn, I'm a terrible liar!_

" So did you see them?" T.J. asked, laughing softly.

" See who?"

" Alice and Jasper." she said, raising an eyebrow. " You walked in on them didn't you?"

" Uh…oh , yeah." I said, playing along.

" I did that too. Everyone seems to do that. See, they always go to Jaspers cabin while the rest of us take showers for a little … 'play time'. And every night, somebody walks in on them." T.J. laughed. " They really need to find a better place for that."

" Yeah." I agreed, attempting to laugh yet failing. I was always a bad liar - I guess it's because I never really had to lie - I didn't have much practice until I met Jacob. That's when everything went down hill. I'd lie to my parents every night, and they could tell - they just didn't say anything. And then I got sent to this hell whole…

" So anyways…" T.J. began. " You should probably change into your pyjamas. We have about an half an hour till 'lights out'."

" Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. " It's only like… six o'clock."

"I'm not fooling around. We wake up early in this place you know?" she said. " can't you remember this morning?"

"Oh, right…" I said, staring at the ground.

" Just go change." she laughed. " We'll talk more later."

And with that, I changed into the 'one size fits all' night gown that was placed on my cot. It was huge on me. The fabric was itchy, and the color was gross - almost the color of baby poop. Yellow flowers covered the dress, and there was big, frilly , lace placed around the collar. It reminded me of the old gowns my grandmother wears.

" how beautiful." T.J. said sarcastically.

" I know." I laughed, sitting on my bed and folding my legs Indian style.

" So why were you sent here?" she asked me, looking very interested.

" Well…" I began, eyes watering. " I um… I met this boy."

" The stories always start with boys." she said, shaking her head, climbing onto her bed and sitting down.

We looked at each other, and she could sense my pain.

" I'm sorry." She said. " Tell me about it."

I took a deep breath and started over. I told her everything. All about Jacob and how he treated me. About how he eventually became my pimp. About how he forced two other girls into the same fate.

I told T.J. about how my parents stopped believing the lies. And how they stopped caring. About how my father refused to look at me because he was too disappointed. About how my mother cried every night, wondering what she had done wrong.

I told her about my diary. And how I wrote everything in it. I told her about the day my mother found the diary - and called the police on Jacob.

Which led me to the story about the day where Jake came to my house and beat me up so bad that I couldn't see - and the three days after which were spent in the hospital.

The story where we all got sent to court was also told. And how my parents forced a restraining order against Jake. How he refused to listen , and he'd see me anyways. And when my parents found out that I was still seeing him, they sent the police to get me.

I told T.J. about the night where the police dragged me home from the club. About how Jacob didn't help me - he just left me to fend for myself. How my parents didn't even talk to me. And how I woke up to the chaos of two characters handcuffing me and bringing me to this camp.

We both were crying by the end of it. T.J. did the only thing she thought she could do - she felt bad for me.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed before turning over to fall asleep.

I lay in the silence then - thinking about my life and how I could have changed it.

_I should have said no!_ I thought. _I should have never loved him._ _I wish I could take everything back - and restart. _

And with that, I folded my hands together , and prayed (for the first time in years) to anyone who would listen.

" Please." I whispered. " Help me through this."

I turned over then, and continued the soft whimpers until I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**I am terribly sorry for the delay in updates, its just that my life has been pretty crazy for the last week or so. I wanted to update sooner, i just couldn't find the time to. Again, i appologize, but i just couldn't find the time to post anything. Please do not get angry. :P**

**I would also like to apologize now, because i'm having a hard time writing right now - trying to make the best story possible. So i might not update very often, but i'm trying my best. ;)**

**Have a good day!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I dreamt of everything I wished would happen. I was home, in my relaxed bedroom. I had my favourite jeans and branded t-shirt on. My hair was clean, and soft, and straightened. My eyes had soft sparkles of eye shadow and mascara. My lips were naturally soft with a coat of _lip smacker_. My hands were clean, and my nails were manicured. I felt beautiful. I felt strong. I felt confident. And I felt comfortable.

I walked down the staircase, into the kitchen where my favourite lime soda sat on the counter. Fresh baked cookies lay on a plate next to the glass and so did a little note from my loving parents. It stated how much they truly loved me - the both of them. And it said they would be back from the store soon.

I ate the snack and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth , where my favourite jasmine scented perfume appeared on the counter. Smiling, I squeezed the mist into the air and walked through it.

_I love this._ I thought, walking into the living room. I sat down on the couch then, turning on the TV. The news was on. And it said that Jacob Black was arrested for possession of drugs, and being an underage pimp. I was so happy! And then Edward appeared next to me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and we talked for hours. At the end of our little encounter, we had a little kiss on the lips and I could feel the sparks.

And for a while, I felt as though it was all real.

That was, until the lights and sirens started going off and we were yelled at to wake up.

" Get up bitches. It's time for another day in candy land." Alice laughed from inside her room.

I slowly sat up, and looked at my dirty, ragged pyjamas. My hair was frizzy, and knotty , and out of control. My face was smudged with dirt and sweat. My lips were chapping from the dry heat. My hands were rotten, my nails were chipped and all different lengths. I felt disgusting. I felt weak. I felt self conscious. And I felt uncomfortable.

I silently wished that I could go back to my dream.

We all rose, changed, made our bed, and stood at the ends of our cots just like yesterday. I felt like Hillary Duff in that old Cadet Kelly movie. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for Alice to come out.

" Morning." she snapped.

" Good morning Alice." we all responded.

" And how are you all today?" she laughed.

" We are all fine."

" that's good." she said, repeating herself a couple more times before dismissing us. " Go get the hell out of here." she smirked as we left.

Today, I was on 'planting duty'. Unfortunately, T.J. wasn't.

" Well at least we still get breakfast together." she smiled, leading me to the center building.

We met up with Comet, and the twins there.

" Hello." The two twins smiled.

" Hi." we all said.

I slowly ate my 'food' , enjoying the time I had with my friends, when Edward walked by.

" Hello girls." he smiled. " And Bella." He winked - thankfully I was the only one to see. I know the girls would be jealous if they saw it, Alice said so.

" Hot." T.J. laughed.

" I know." Aubrey smiled.

" Very hot. And you can quote me on that." Aura laughed.

We all laughed. It was one of those moments that made history in my mind. One of those moments which I would remember - and cherish forever.

" Hey! You ho bags over there!" Rosalie called, pointing in our direction. " Shut up. Stop laughing so loud. You're ruining my damn morning."

" Ops, better be quiet!" Comet said sarcastically, making us all giggle. " Rose is pissed."

" She's not the only one who's pissed." a male voice suddenly sounded from behind me.

" Why are you pissed?" I said, turning to stare him in the eye- thinking he was another camp member. He looked fine, but the hurt shined through. I could tell that he was angry. My hands we shaking and I began to sweat. Once again, I was taken over by fear.

" Because some little bitch decided she was going to get me in shit last night." Emmett Cullen said slowly, directing it to me.

" Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." T.J. spat.

" Yeah." Emmett laughed. "But it's fine because, I don't sit around and wait for revenge to strike. I go out there, and I do it myself."

" What do you mean?" Aura asked.

" What I mean is, this whore here got me in trouble. And she's going to pay." he laughed.

I glanced at Edward. He stood at the other side of the room. He was alert, I could tell by his arched back and wide eyes. I was more nervous now. And my fear refused to go away.

Emmett grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up out of my chair. I dangled in the air , choking, for a couple seconds before I was suddenly tossed to the ground.

After catching my breath and finding the strength to sit up, I found Edward, wrestling with Emmett. My eyes darted back towards the girls. They sat there, completely shocked. They silently mouthed the words " he saved you". I blushed and turned around again, facing Edward and Emmett.

" Don't even think about hurting anyone. That's what got you into trouble in the first place Emmett! Would you just grow up, and learn a lesson for once?!" Edward screamed, punching him in the face.

Emmett rolled over so that he was sitting on Edward.

" Shut up Edward. This isn't about me 'growing up.' This isn't about the health and safety of the disturbed children here at Camp Cullen. This is about one thing - you and you're stupid little crush on Bel-." Emmett spat, suddenly being flipped back onto his back.

" Stop." Edward demanded. "Don't say one. more. word."

"Fine." Emmett said, rising off of the floor. " I'll save you the embarrassment and walk away. But she knows Edward. She's not an idiot."

" Shut. Up!" Edward said through barred teeth.

" Ok. Fine." Emmett spoke, raising his hands and walking away.

"Uh, are you alright?" I said, slowly crawling in Edward's direction.

" Yeah, I'm just embarrassed." he laughed. The his beautifully sculpted lips curved into a breathtaking half-smile as our eyes met. We stared - deep into each others eyes for what seemed like forever , and suddenly, I began to feel better. All my pain and suffering seemed to disappear in Edward's presence - and I liked him for that. He's the type of guy that every girl wants to be hers ; an angel sent from up above.

" Don't be." I said as Edward and I exchanged smiles.

I glanced at my friends who were now sitting at the edge of their seats. Their expressions confused me. Aura looked as if she was jealous, yet intrigued. And so did her sister Aubrey. Comet had an encouraging smile on her face and her eyes spoke , saying "go for it. Kiss him." And T.J.'s eyes filled with tears. Her hurt expression left me speechless. I resisted the pain in my stomach, the itching at my throat and the stinging in my eyes as I tried not to cry.

I didn't know what to do.

I was so excited that Edward even spoke to me. And I wanted to take our relationship to a higher level. But how could I even be this excited with one of my best friends in so much pain. I sat there, gasping for air in the attempt to create a plan. A plan where everyone, including me, would be happy.

My eyes traced the pattern of the tile, slowly climbing Edward's silhouette until I was looking him straight in his eyes. His gorgeous, golden eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words never came out.

" Bella." he said. " I have to go." He stood , and swiftly walked away.

I sat on the floor, fighting the strong urge to burst into tears.

T.J. turned and sat back down at the table.

"Sit." T.J. snapped. " Eat. You need your energy."

I rose to my feet, and slowly walked towards the table.

Breakfast was silent after that.

_***_

" Pfft, pretty eventful breakfast don't you think?" Aura giggled. Her lips said _I forgive you , let us be friends_ but her eyes said _You've betrayed us all_. The funny feeling in my stomach, itchy throat , and watery eyes lingered but I kept it all under control - or at least I hoped so.

" Yeah…" I agreed , and pretended to listen - though my mind was somewhere else.

" So I'm on planting duty." Aubrey said. Her face also showed pain for my disloyalty, even with the fake smile she used to hide it. The girls all loved Edward. And they were terribly jealous that he paid more attention to me other than them.

" Me too." Aura smiled.

" Yeah, I am too." I said, slowly fallowing them to the back of the building.

There, stood a giant greenhouse, filled with all sorts of plants. There were fruits, vegetables, and spices growing. And there were other plants, like flowers and little trees growing too.

" What the hell is this supposed to do?" I asked, kind of confused as to how gardening was supposed to help us in any way , shape, or form.

" Doctors say that the only way for children to be better children is to have better hobbies. So the camp tries different things, like swimming, planting, and training animals to try and give the kids better ways to use their time." Aura said.

" But the truth is," Aubrey continued. " The people at Camp Cullen just use us to get money. They make us all swim - even if we don't know how so that we 'get exercise' ; When in reality, they are just using the people here to collect clams. They make us train dogs and cats to 'support good habits' ; but they only do that so they can sell the trained animals later. And they make us plant food so that they can sell all the good stuff and give us the sloppy leftovers. That's why she _should _get decent food, we just don't."

" Oh." I said, finally understanding it all. _How revolting!_ I thought to myself, gazing about the room.

" Come over here girls!" Jasper called out. " Get to work, and don't talk."

I fallowed his voice to the tiny table that was set up with all the utensils we would need. He looked us in the eyes and strictly told us what had to be done. Which included taking care of the plants , cleaning up, and leaving without problems. He also told us the rules. Which were :

1. The water is for the plants only - you can't drink it yourself.

2. The room must be spotless before you leave.

3. Listen to the camp leaders.

4. No talking.

5. No stealing anything, including the food.

" Get it?" Jasper asked sternly.

" Yes sir." We all said.

"Good, now go get some work done." he said, handing us a small shovel, watering can, and a small plastic bag filled with fertilizer.

"Oh, and by the way," he said, staring at the newcomers . " Put all the bad fruits , veggies, and spices in the black can over there. They'll go towards supper later." he laughed, and left the room.

" Why did you girls get sent here?" I whispered while slowly doing my work.

" We were in foster care." Aubrey began.

" Yeah," Aura agreed. " And we hated it."

The girls continued their story together as we worked.

They explained how they were put in the system by their birth mother, because she was too young to support two young girls. They never felt loved, ever. They explained how they were abused by different foster parents, so they had been bounced around from home to home. Sometimes, they'd be split up. And sometimes, they'd be in a home together with a thousand other children. They explained how much they loved each other. And how they never felt like themselves when they were apart - they were both halves of one person. They were each other's 'other half'. In the event of their separation, they would do anything to get together again - whether it was running away, getting into trouble, or just sulking around and complaining enough so that the foster parents would send them back to the agency.

" And the last foster mother we had was the only one who actually liked us. She cared! But she had rules. A lot of rules. And we weren't used to rules. We weren't used to love. And we weren't used to punishment. And when she would punish us, we felt so out of place. She wouldn't allow us to see each other - so we'd run away. Every day. And finally, she just got tired of it. We got sent here." they whispered, sighing. " If only we had thought about it more. I mean, she was just trying to take care of us…"

" I hear you." I said, eyes stinging. " I wish I had thought about stuff more too"

" Yup."

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

" Don't be. We've learned our lesson." they assured me. They seemed to have forgiven me, but the presence of jealousy still haunted the room.

"Well at least we've gotten something out of it." I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Aura said, looking me in the eye.

" Girls!" Jasper's voice suddenly boomed over everything. " Stop talking and get to work. Last warning."

" We'll talk later." they smiled.

" Ok." I agreed, continuing with the planting.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! **

**I know, i'm being really slack with this story - and i haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry , its just everytime i go to update , something goes wrong. haha**

**So i hope you like this chapter. , i worked really hard on it. Please, do me a favor, and write a review. Let me know what you think! **

**Alright, well - enjoy! :)**

**I dont own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After finishing planting for the day, we all walked back to the big building for supper. Everyone was there. The twins and I, T.J , and Comet too.

We each sat down in our regular seats, but this time, it was a lot quieter than usual. Even though the other girls spoke just as much as they generally would, T.J. didn't even glance in my direction. Aubrey and Aura were still kind of mad at me, but T.J. was pissed. _Extremely _pissed. And I was still confused. Confused over _everything._

" Good evening girls." Edward's soft , dreamy, yet powerful voice came from behind me.

" Hey Edward." the girls cooed. I began to turn around , when I saw the dirty looks Aubrey, Aura, and T.J. were giving me. It hurt. My so called 'friends' were being all bitchy just because I like a guy? _How is that even fair_? I clenched my jaw and turned in my seat so that I was looking at Edward.

" I apologize for everything that happened this morning." He began, grabbing a chair and turning it so that when he sat, he would lean against the back rest.

T.J. grunted, turning to continue eating. The twins fallowed her example as if it were an order. Comet pretended to eat, but she was actually listening to everything Edward said to me.

"Bella…" Edward said, giving my 'friends' a look. " Would you come outside with me for a moment?"

" Absolutely." I smiled, rising from my chair and fallowing him out the door, leaving the whiny bitches - and Comet - alone.

" We can't talk here." he said. " But I know just the place…"

I fallowed him throughout the tangled brush. Tripping a couple of times, and almost falling - but Edward would catch my hand and help me through it. It was kind of romantic. Something you'd see on a movie.

His hand eventually found it's way to the small of my back. It didn't feel as awkward as I imagined. It felt … almost… right? It felt comfortable and natural. I felt protected by him. And I loved it.

We finally made our way to this tiny opening in the forest.

" Here, sit." he smiled. " I promise, I won't keep you too long, and if we do happen to stay a little later than planned, I will make sure that you don't get into trouble."

_If I could stay here with you, then I don't care about getting into trouble._ I thought to myself, sitting down on the mix of grass and moss._ Besides, it's not like I have any real friends to hurry off to. _

" So what was that all about? Why are your friends being so mean?" he asked. My eyes immediately filled with tears and I felt the heat in my cheeks as I blushed .

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just… don't bother to answer that question. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Edward asked, gently sitting across from me. I calmed down a bit so that we could actually have a rational conversation without me freaking out.

Edward and I were sitting close enough for our knees to touch, yet he felt so far away. I wanted to just… hug him. I wished for him to wrap his arms around me and make me feel better. I've been having a hard couple of days. I mean, I got kicked out of my house , sent to this abusive camp, beaten by the camp advisers, and yelled at. I've lost friends, and made enemies - and Harmony and her posse have been treating me like crap! I miss my family, and my house, and my bed, and real food. I miss everything so much. And I don't have anyone to lean on. Or at least, not yet. _But hopefully, Edward will fix it. _I thought, suddenly remembering that I was asked a question.

"Uh.." I began. "Well, my name is Bella Swan. I'm almost seventeen. I am filled with regret. I have many secrets. I have no specific hobbies, or talents. I'm pretty average." I said, making a face.

" I doubt that." Edward smiled.

" You'd be surprised." I laughed, looking at the ground.

" Well…" Edward began. " I'm Edward Cullen. I'm seventeen. And like you, I have many dark secrets which are not to be told. Remorse runs deep throughout my bones. No hobbies, no talents. I guess that I too, am pretty average."

" Like hell." I laughed sarcastically. " Edward, you are definitely not average."

"And why would you just assume such a fact?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" I began. " Just look at you. You're not average! You're just lying to make me feel better." I made a face while proving my point.

" And if I was lying, would you be upset?" he asked.

" No."

" Well maybe I am lying. Maybe I have many talents, and many hobbies. But maybe, I don't acknowledge them. Maybe I don't take pride in my accomplishments." his head tilted as a teacher's would, making me think.

" Well what accomplishments have you… accomplished?" I asked.

" That's a story for another day." he laughed. " I want to know _you're _achievements."

" The only benefit I have achieved is getting sent to this camp, and meeting you." I smiled.

" Well obviously." he laughed, jokingly. " But on a serious note, I'm sure that you have attained many goals?"

" No. I haven't." I spoke in all seriousness. " I've succeeded in screwing up my life. And that's about it."

" Well, we all make mistakes Bella." Edward assured. " But one's mistakes do not complete a character. Mistakes are a way of learning , and thriving. You're not a bad person - just one who has made bad choices." His palm reached up to gently rest on my grubby face. We sat there for a while, just staring at each other, until her removed his hand and we resumed our conversation.

" Thank you." I smiled. " But Edward, you do not know me. You don't know why I've been sent to this camp. You have no clue as to why I hate myself so much."

" Bella." he said. " In all honesty, I do. I know why you've been sent to this camp, because not only have I seen your file - but I've seen you. We have a organized system here at Camp Cullen. We receive letters, e-mails, and sometimes home videos requesting our aide. If Carlisle and Esme approve, then I get sent to the person's home town to check them out. I'm sent as a spy Bella." Edward spoke with sorrow.

I was speechless. This whole thing felt like a dream. I wasn't as mad as I should have been, I really didn't care. My feelings towards Edward were too strong at this point for me to be angry with him. So I just sat there, hoping he'd continue - which he did.

" I was sent to your home town. I was forced to spy on you , and you're dysfunctional family. And when I decided your previous behaviour was bad enough, a team of people from Camp Cullen were sent to bring you here. You remember waking up with strangers in your room, correct? You remember them handcuffing you - and dragging you to your doom?" his face was questioning. I nodded. " Well that was my fault - which is just a quarter of my regret." he said.

It was silent for a matter of moments, as we locked eyes.

" You don't need to be sorry." I said. "It was my fault I behaved that way anyway…"

" Negative." Edward cut me off. " It's Jacob Black's fault that you were behaving that way."

" Well…"

" Don't." he said. " There's no need for any explanation or sympathy. I know. I understand. And I do not judge you." the corner of his ever-so-kissable mouth raised in a crooked smile.

" I don't deserve to even be in your presence." my eyes watered. "You are too nice to me. Too understanding. Too forgiving."

" No." He corrected. " I am just the right amount."

I stared at the ground for a second - thinking. And when I could not fight the urge any longer, I rose to my knees and leaned towards him. We stared at each other, faces centimetres apart , for a few minutes when a soft murmur broke the silence.

" I really want to kiss you." I smiled.

" The feelings are mutual." Edward laughed, his fingers intertwining through out my hair. I pressed one hand against his chest, as he lowered himself so that I lay on top of him. My other hand rose gently to his head, where my fingers played with his soft, golden hair for a moment or two.

We continued to gaze into each others eyes until the demand for him took over me. I then closed my eyes and slowly pressed my forehead against his. My breath was shaky, and I was nervous. But the worry of failure couldn't stop me.

His lips gently pressed against mine. And suddenly, I was in my own definition of heaven.

_Maybe Camp Cullen isn't so bad after all?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! **

**How are you? I hope your doing good! **

**I hope this chapter makes your day even better!**

**Just a warning, it may be the last chapter i add for a while. But don't get worried. I'll still finish the story! :D**

**Dont forget the reviews after your done reading! ;D**

**Ok, bye now! **

**I don't own twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

We continued our secret meetings in the meadow. Every day, after supper, and before showers. And eventually, he stole my (previously damaged) heart. Eventually, I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, everyone else on the camp was also in love with Edward - leaving me to chose between continuing the two growing relationships between either my friends and I, or Edward and I. The girls said that they were over it - and that we could be friends, but its obvious that if they knew the truth, then they would never forgive me.

I love Edward, and I think he feels the same way. Our relationship is growing stronger and stronger every time we meet. We've kissed multiple times and on occasion ( if Edward allows it) we have a little make out session before saying goodbye. The girls are too envious. The girls could not handle the truth. They would just… freak out completely if they found out. And I don't know what to do. Confusion controls me.

" How about, each time we meet…" Edward began. "We tell each other a small secret about our life. And then each time, we tell a bigger secret. Eventually, we will know everything about each other, including each other's deepest, darkest secrets?"

"That's actually a good idea." I smiled. "Let's do it."

"Ok, well, my secret for day one is…" he started. "That I can play the piano. And I have skill." he chuckled.

"I'm so jealous. I wish that I could play an instrument."

"I'll teach you someday." Edward said with love beaming through his eyes and friendship gleaming through his smile.

" You're just so perfect." I whispered.

"I know." he laughed jokingly. " Are you going to tell me your secret?"

"Oh! Right…" I thought aloud. "Well, when I was six, I cut off all my hair with safety scissors. It has been a mess ever since." I laughed.

" You're just so perfect." he pressed his hand against his chest dramatically.

" You're just so foolish." I laughed ._ Which is just another reason why I like you._

"Agreed. But you mean that in a good way right?" he joked.

" Nope. I mean that in the worst possible way." I blinked.

" Oh," he said, moving closer. "Well that's just too bad…"

Edward wrapped his long, muscular arms around me in a loving embrace and began to whisper in my ear. My stomach filled with butterflies, and the beating of my heart made a song in my chest. I thought then , that we would have sex for the first time. But Edward is a gentleman. He has beliefs, and morals which he valued. And Edward refused to go any farther than kissing - no matter how bad I wanted it.

"Please" I smiled, taking his hand and leading it towards the button on my shorts.

"No Bella." he said firmly, removing his hand and helping me to my feet.

"But…"

"It's getting late my love." he said. "And if you do not get back to your cabin, I'm sure we'll all be in trouble. We will meet here again tomorrow."

"And then we can…?" I began but was cut off by his lips quickly pressing against mine.

"Then we can talk." He promised. " Don't ruin the moment Bella." A soft laugh filled the silent woods.

" Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." he nodded.

And then we walked our separate ways - physically parting. But I knew that our emotions would never separate - no matter how far apart we physically are.

As I walked, I thought of everything that has happened so far. Comet and I were now the best of friends. She was the only girl who was nice to my for a period of time, until the girls began forgiving me of course.

I walked at a fast pace back to the cabin, where T.J. sat on her bed. It took her longer than the others, but she had finally started speaking to me again. We had little conversations about the weather, or the latest gossip - but we never really had a deep conversation since the night I told her why I had been sent here.

Harmony and her posse still bothered us - just not as often. My group of friends worked as a team , with all our strengths and weaknesses combining to form one big threat - and they were afraid. Harmony, Neah, and the other bitches would snicker as we walked past, spit in our direction, spread rumours and even corner us individually on occasion. The girls did everything possible to hurt us , but we were too strong, to mature to steep down to their level. As my old principal used to say " The best way to get rid of a pain is to ignore it and find something better to do with your time."

"Hey Bella." T.J. said in a welcoming tone. I couldn't help but smile, seeing that she was being nice to me again.

" Hi T.J."

" You know, I never told you how I was sorry." she began.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

" I'm sorry for overreacting." she said, staring at the wooden floor. " See, I've loved Edward ever since I first saw him two years ago. Edward was a completely different guy. He was a player in the beginning - trying to get with everyone he could. (Not that it was difficult) And I, being young and reckless, was fooled for his stupid little games." She paused for what seemed like forever.

" Go on." I encouraged in curiosity, considering asking Edward about this the next time I speak to him.

" Well," T.J. began . " I fell for him. And I fell hard. So I told him how I felt."

It was silent for a couple of moments T.J. fought back tears.

" He never spoke to me again." she spat with bitterness. "He started seeing another girl, whom he claimed to have loved. And when the tragedy happened , and she was out of the picture , I risked it and asked him to try again. But he was a different man then - and he officially stopped talking to all the girls here at the camp. For two years, Edward has not spoken to _one_ girl - excluding the other Cullen girls of course.

My heart was left shattered. And I wanted him so badly. Therefore, when he started paying attention to you - I overreacted. And I got jealous. And I stopped talking to you like a bitchy little girl would do. And I apologize for being such a whiny little whore."

"You are not a whore." I said quickly.

" Well I feel like one." she said, covering her light blue eyes with her damaged hands.

" Well you feel wrong." I said, moving closer. " You are not a whore." I sat down next to her and began to rub between her shoulder blades with my hand - attempting to comfort her.

She took her hands off her eyes and leaned in to me , so that her head rested on my shoulder.

" I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry that the world never works out our way."

"You're such a good friend Bella." T.J. smiled. "I really am going to miss you." she wiped her eyes in the sleeve of her night gown , sitting up straight. "Now go get ready for bed you fool."

I laughed, rose to my feet , and got ready.

We all climbed into our cots.

"Goodnight Bella." T.J. whispered.

"Goodnight T.J." I smiled. I was bothered by her story. And it took me a while to fall asleep. As I lay wide awake ,in my rock hard cot, my mind raced through the foolish possibilities of hurt.

I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. Why did he like me? Why didn't he talk to any other girls _but _me? What is his secret?

I promised myself that night, that I'd find ( in any way possible) what Edward Cullen was hiding from me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello guys!**

**So i guess i can update a little earlier than expected. Always good. :P**

**Remember, if you have any questions please write a review and ask! I'd love to hear your thoughts!! :D**

**Ok, here it is.. enjoy! **

**i dont own twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Swimming Day" is known as the day off here at Camp Cullen. You go swimming in the ocean for a couple of hours, and once you find something interesting, you are allowed to leave and get early showers before everyone else. It's like a weekend, only not as relaxing.

Little goes to say that "Swimming Day" is by far the most interesting day of all. You have to possibility to talk , because the camp leaders can not hear you speaking while you are out at sea, you have to possibility of getting a longer shower, and a chance to take a break from all the chaos around the camp.

One person from each cabin gets assigned one "Swimming Day" per week. Fortunately, I had someone to hang out with - because Comet's swimming days were on the same days as mine.

Comet and I have gotten a lot closer as a result of this, and she was considered to be my best friend. The other girls and I were close, but not as close as Comet and I were.

We knew almost everything about each other. All the basics, like birth date, favourite food, favourite color, and favourite music. But we knew each other on a deeper level too . A level that I only knew with Comet. I knew stories from her past, her parents names, her grandparents names even. I know everything there is to know about the girl, other than her reason for being sent to this camp.

Comet smiled as she removed her worn out sneakers from her pale, bony feet and lay them on the warm sand. The intenseness of her hair contrasted drastically against the paleness of her lightly freckled skin. She took off the shirt she was wearing, and the shorts, leaving a two piece bathing suit in it's place. Her body was shaped oddly. She was one of the skinniest girls I've ever seen, and yet her muscles bulged like those of a body builders. No matter how her body looked though, she could pull it off.

Comet is a beautiful person. Inside and out. Don't let her fierce, scary look fool you. She is just as soft hearted as any other teenage girl I know. Her soft interior fails to shine through her rough exterior though.

" Know why I was sent to this place?" she laughed.

"Nope." I said. "But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I removed my clothes so that I stood in my bathing suit. I used a ripped piece of fabric from my nightgown to tie my hair back - because they didn't allow us to have ponytail holders. I reached down and took off my shoes in silence ; not sure if I should talk or not.

Comet took a deep breath - then spoke.

" I was never popular. Ever." she said. "So when I got my first boyfriend, I did anything I could to make him happy. Which was an idiot move, because in the end he stole everything from me - including my virginity, trustworthiness, and happiness. The boy left me as soon as he was done. As if I were a tissue that, after you've done the dirty work , you can get rid of. But I'm a human being. And I have feelings. But I couldn't control such feelings. And I turned to alcohol and partying to cope."

"That's terrible." I commented, knowing I shouldn't really say anything at all.

"I know. And I feel terrible. But what's done is done." she said, walking into the water as I followed.

" I met a girl then. And she introduced me to every type of drug imaginable. I became addicted- not only to the drugs, but to _her_. One night, one drunken, untamed night, we made out. And that is when I realized that I am a bisexual."

My heart sunk for a moment, but quickly regained it's normal place. I wasn't expecting that. It struck me for surprise - but I was alright with it. Comet is still the same girl. She's still my amazing best friend, no matter what sex she is interested in.

" Are you afraid of me now?" she asked, making a face which pained me.

"No." I snapped, a little too defensively.

"It's ok." Comet said. "You don't have to be nice to me anymore. I know, it must be weird having a friend like me."

"No." I said, moving in to hug her. " Continue with your story." I said, after giving her a big, awkward hug.

"Ok…" she began. "Well, we started dating after that. My parents disapproved, so I ended up leaving everything behind to move in with my girlfriend." her greyish - bluish eyes filled with some sort of emotion. An emotion I've never seen Comet use. " My mother thought I ran away , so she called the police. They found me and my girlfriend in her house - her drug filled house. I was charged with possession, and sent to court. And I thought Camp Cullen sounded better than juvy . But of course, I'm always wrong."

I stood there like a dumb shit for a couple of minutes - not exactly sure what I was supposed to say. I was shocked.

" Shocking eh?" Comet joked. " Don't be afraid though. I only like you as a friend Bella - and I'd like to stay friends if that is ok?"

"Well of course," I stuttered awkwardly. " You're my best friend!"

"Good." she smiled, laughing for a moment before diving into the water. I smiled and followed.

I found a nice, big clam that day - so I go dismissed early. I said goodbye to Comet, and went to get a shower.

Once I was ready, I got up and went to the meadow to visit Edward.

"Hello lovely." he smiled.

" Hey Edward." I blushed.

" How are you today?" he asked.

" Good, I guess…" I said, thinking about what T.J. had told me.

" I guess?" he laughed.

" Why did you start talking to me?" I asked stupidly.

" What do you mean Bella?" he chuckled with a hint of nervousness.

" T.J. told me a story last night. She said something about a tragedy, and you stopped talking to girls for two full years. So why me? Why did you randomly decide to talk to me?"

"Why did T.J. tell you that?" he snapped defensively.

" I'm sorry." I murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you."

" You didn't upset me. She is the one who has upset me."

" But why?" I said , raising an eyebrow.

" Bella," he began. " I am ashamed of the man I used to be. I was a very different person back then. I would make girls fall in love with me, just to use them. I was a terrible man."

" Oh." I stuttered , my mind raced through the possibilities. _Was he like Jacob? Did he just use people for sex and money?_

" I've changed a lot." he said. " And she's telling you about my past , just to ruin our relationship."

"Ruin?" I asked. " If anything, she is helping our relationship."

"No Bella." He laughed. " Don't you see?"

" See what?" I said in confusion.

" Isabella Swan." he began. " I, Edward Cullen, adore you completely. The other girls here at the camp - such as T.J. , are filled with avarice and envy."

" But how could they know that we are together?" I was extremely confused now.

" People talk Bella, and they can have suspicions."

" Good point…." I said. " But…"

" Don't worry. They are only trying to be friends with you to get to me anyways. Accept for Comet of course." he said, stroking the side of my face with his delicate palm.

"Wait - but how could you possibly know that."

" I just know."

" But how?"

" I'll tell you eventually, but first, we have to have complete trust in each other." Edward nodded.

" So you don't trust me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

" I didn't say that." he said, moving closer. " I trust you Bella, I just don't know if I can trust your friends."

"But if we had a secret, it would just be between me and you. Nobody else would know."

" I know that. So I'll tell you - one day." Edwards eyes looked painful. His lips were trembling, and his soft hands were softly shaking.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and stared into his eyes. His paining eyes. The strain was killing me, I didn't want him to hurt anymore! So I nodded quietly.

" I promise Bella." Edward said. " You will know the truth eventually."

" Fine." I said. " I should go - bye."

My confusion grew stronger, and I was worried . _Maybe Edward wasn't the angel I thought he was. Maybe he's just using me like everyone else? _I thought as the tears came to my eyes. _Why won't he be honest with me?_

"Wait." Edward's voice broke my thoughts. "We didn't tell our secrets for today!" Everything was so awkward now. The natural feeling was gone, and I felt like a loner again.

" Let's skip today…" I muttered, getting up to leave - hoping he hadn't seen the tears that were now silently streaming down my face.

"Bella - please, don't be upset with me." he began.

" Just… stop. Please." I muttered, not turning to look him the eye.

"So are you breaking up with me?" he said in a hurtful tone.

"I didn't know we were together." I spat back.

" Well - would you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

" The day that you are completely honest with me - I will be your girlfriend." I stated. " Is that a fair deal?" I turned quickly to glare at him.

" Yes, it's a deal." he stuttered - nodding.

" OK then. Bye." I said, quickly walking away.

My feet pounded the ground, one after the other, as I stomped towards my cabin.

My chest felt weird. As if someone were sitting on it. I had difficulty breathing, and my sobbing seemed to be getting louder and louder as I moved.

I felt used ; again. Edward wouldn't speak honestly with me! He wouldn't tell me the truth. And I was **not **happy about it.

The sound of moving branches caught my attention, and I stopped immediately in my tracks.

_Is it one of the camp leaders? _I thought. _Are they going to get mad at me? _

I hid behind the trunk of a fat tree, with nervous limbs, a fearful mind, and an aching heart. I held my breath, preparing for the worst. And suddenly, a thin figure jumped in front of me.

"Bella!" she screamed .

"Comet?!" I laughed, pressing my hand against my heart. "You just made my heart skip three beats!"

"Oh my god!" she laughed.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, after my breathing returned to normal.

" Well..." she began. "I was walking to my cabin , and I heard screaming. And of course , I'm curious , so I got closer to the sound to see. And you know what I saw?" she asked.

" Uh - no. I don't know." I laughed nervously.

" Bella - I saw you . And Edward. Together."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello there!**

**Oh my gosh, i'm being so slack. haha, i know , i haven't updated in forever. sorry.**

**Ok, so i hope your liking the story. Maybe you could write a little review for me? I accept positive, and negative feedback. I just want to know what you think! haha**

**I'd like to ask you guys for a another favor. Go to my profile, and click on the link , and watch the "kicken ketchup" for me. PLEASE. Maybe add a comment or two. It would be greatly appriciated. hahaha . thanks. ( Dont worry, it's not a bad video.)**

**Ok, so here's the chapter. Dont forget, watch the video, read the chapter, and comment on both please! Thanks very much!! **

**I dont own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter**** 12**

" Comet, I beg of you. You cannot tell anyone!" I pleaded.

" And why the hell not?" she laughed. "Do you know what this can do to your reputation?!"

" Yes! I friggin know what this can do to my goddamn reputation, and I don't want to be known as the slut who stole Edward." I said.

" I'm just saying - if people knew , then you wouldn't have to take bull shit from nobody!"

"No comet! I'd have to do the exact opposite! You _saw_ what happened when Edward saved me from Emmet." My heart was beating faster now as my emotions boiled. " You _know _what will happen if anyone finds out!"

"Yes, I know." Comet joked. " I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm sorry - I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up! You friggin scared me! I thought you were actually going to tell people!" I spoke loudly, slapping her on the arm.

" Bella." she began. " I would never dishonour your trust in me like that."

" I believe you." I said, hugging her tightly. " But you can't tell anyone alright?"

" Alright" she agreed.

"This will be our little secret." I pulled away, still resting my hands on her bony shoulders.

" Ok." she nodded.

Everything was silent then - time seemed to have stopped. We stared at each other in the emptiness.

"So how long has this been going on?" Comet asked.

" Um… a week or two maybe." I said, tilting my head. " I'm not exactly sure."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I didn't want anyone to find out!" I said. " If anyone else knows, then I'll be known as the whore. Everyone will hate me!"

" And do you honestly care if people hate you or not? Do you care what they think?" she asked, giving me a hurtful glare.

" Yes! Of course I care. Everyone cares - and if they don't then they are just lying to themselves." I said - slowly getting louder and louder.

"Whoa girl. Don't get pissy with my now." she laughed.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry ! I'm just stressed." I said, sitting down on the mossy ground.

"What's wrong?" Comet asked in concern, sitting beside me.

"Edward and I just got into a fight. He tells me one thing, and T.J. tells me another. I don't know who to believe!" I let out a thoughtful sigh, then looked at Comet.

"Go with your heart."

"What?" I laughed.

"Yes, I know it sounds corny. But I'm serious." Comet laughed, then continued. " You have to go with your gut instinct. It will all work out in time. You'll find out who's lying to you."

"So someone's lying to me?" I requested. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"No." she laughed. "but I've been in similar situations. And all you have to do - is listen to your feelings. And when your stomach feels as if it's being tied in a knot, you'll know who's the liar. Trust me. It's happened."

" May I ask how - or .. When this happened?" I said awkwardly.

" When I was at home. My ex-boyfriend was cheating on me. And my best friend knew about it. She told me. But I wouldn't believe her. It turns out , she was right!" Comet smirked. " She was telling the truth all along. Funny how things play out hunh?

"Yeah…' I thought aloud.

"Well ," she said, rising to her feet. " I'll talk to you later. Don't go getting too stressed my dear. It's not worth it."

" Ok." I smiled, waving goodbye.

I sat there for a while - thinking. I got up off the ground then, and slowly walked back to the cottage. I was very tired after such an eventful day.

As I walked, I hummed a soft melody in my head. I never realized how truly beautiful nature is. It's extremely soothing! I thought of scenarios that could happen as I toddled along the dirt path. The sky was so blue- without a cloud in sight. The trees were so colourful. I felt so alive.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and lifted my head, smiling. My smile disappeared as soon as I saw him. It was Jacob. He was being dragged by the arms, Emmett on the right, and James on the left. He was struggling to break free , but to no avail.

My heart sunk along with my knees. And I fell to the harsh ground.

After regaining my breath, I dared to look once more. And he was gone.

"Maybe I'm just … seeing things." I tried to convince myself as I stood. "I need some sleep!"

I climbed the stairs to my cabin slowly, and walked inside. The room was empty - because everyone was still doing their activities for today. So I hauled on my nightgown, and threw my clothes in the basket by my bed. Then, I climbed into my cot and fell asleep.

I woke up to _screaming_.

" Did I say you could bring boys in this cabin?" Alice yelled in Harmony's face.

" Um .. No maim." her green eyes blinked.

" Well why was he here?" Alice's screams seemed to echo in the room.

" I don't know m'am." Harmony responded, looking at the ground.

Alice raised her tiny hand, and struck Harmony in the face. The sound gave me Goosebumps.

" I asked you a question whore!" Alice yelled. " An I expect a decent answer."

" What am I supposed to say?" Harmony whined, spitting blood onto the floor.

" I disobeyed you Alice." Alice imitated Harmony's squeaky voice. " I didn't listen to you. I know that I'm here at this camp to fix my attitude, but instead, I just go around giving all the boys blow jobs! I don't care! I just want to be popular."

I covered my mouth with my hands, attempting not to laugh.

" Owwww." her annoying whines filled the scene. She was crying hysterically now, and she spit out a tooth. " I'm going to sue your ass."

" I don't care."

" You will care when I take everything you own!" she screamed.

"No- I still won't care." Alice laughed. "Now, listen up all of you." she said, turning to face all the bystanders in the cottage. " Boys are strictly forbidden in this camp. Dating, and sexual relationships are illegal here as well. If any of us find out - you're dead. Keep that in mind next time you have a dick in your filthy , bitchy-ass mouth." Her face turned to stare at Harmony, laughing before she left.

" Holy shit. She's crazy!" Neah whispered.

" You don't have to friggin tell me that!" Harmony screeched.

"Well …"

"Just shut the hell up and help me!" She grabbed onto Neah's shirt and hauled herself off the floor.

" That was crazy eh?" T.J. laughed quietly.

" Agreed." I laughed along with her.

" Hey! Bitch!" Harmony called . "What are you laughing about?"

" It doesn't matter." T.J. spat back.

" I think it does…"

" Not really." T.J. laughed.

" I'm going to kill you one of these days…" Harmony trailed off, shaking her head slowly and dramatically.

" You don't have the nerve." T.J. smirked.

" Well I could always punch you in the face!"

" Do it! Make my day! Punch me!" T.J. called out to her.

"No."

" Come on now. Punch me! Do it! Pussy!" She laughed even more.

"Fine." Harmony yelled, running up to her , swinging her arm and swiftly hitting T.J.

T.J. took a deep breath, and slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes. " Thank you." she laughed. "And now its your turn."

Suddenly, T.J.'s fist was implanted inside Harmony's ugly face. One after the other, her arms swung back and forth as the blows continued.

" Stop!" Neah screeched. "Stop it! That's enough! Get off of her!"

" Get off of her." Alice's voice boomed over all the chaos. " Come with me." She said, walking at a fast pace, grabbing T.J. by the arm and dragging her out of the room.

I was nervous. Not exactly sure as to what was going on. T.J. was a friend! I could only hope that she was alright.

I heard a slap. And a scream. My heart sunk. I knew what was going on…


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing! I love you guys. :P**

**Don't forget to let me know about your thoughts, and if you have any ideas for the next chapters to come. I hope your enjoying the story! :)**

**Um, sorry about my tardiness, but its all i can do. My internet doesn't work very well sometimes, and i'm really busy . But i will try my hardest. **

**Have a good day!**

* * *

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The room was dead silent. The only sound to be heard for miles, was the short breaths of the girls, and the quick beating of my heart. I forgot how serious the camp was. There were a lot of rules , and a great deal of penalties that came along with disregarding of those rules. The Cullen's aren't playing around.

For the last couple of weeks, life seemed to be getting better! And then I came back down to earth and realized the truth. Camp Cullen is not a fun place…

Words could not describe my emotions. Apprehensive , worried, nervous, fearful ; were all understatements to the feeling that now ran throughout my veins. I couldn't breathe. Alice returned to the room, giggling. T.J. never.

I crept off my cot slowly, making sure Alice couldn't see - and scurried out the door. There, sat T.J. , clutching her beaten face and rocking back in forth in pain.

" Oh my god." I began. " Are you alright ?"

"Nope." She replied without emotion.

" Well… what can I do to help?"

" Nothing." she said, eventually lifting herself off the ground. "Just leave me alone." her shoulder smashed into mine as she walked past.

" Hey!" I called. " just because you got in trouble doesn't mean you have to be a bitch."

" Just because you get attention from Edward doesn't mean you're better than I am." she spoke silently, without looking at me - as if it weren't meant for me to hear.

I stood in shock. _Does she know about the relationship between Edward and I? _My hands were trembling , and my heart seemed to pound through my chest.

" And what's that supposed to mean?" I spat nervously. She turned to face me. Her blue eyes glittering in the light, her full lips pressed together as she shoved her blistered hands into the pockets of her shorts.

" Yeah, I get it…" she mumbled. " Edward saved you from Emmett. But you don't have to make it suck a big deal. Ok? Seriously! I've had guys like me too…"

" Did you T.J.? Did you really?" I spoke sarcastically. " Are you sure they didn't just like you for your looks?"

" Not all boys are like that." she spat defensively.

" Well - most are." I replied.

" Is Edward like that?"

" No. At least, I don't think so…" I thought aloud.

" Well - he's a guy isn't he?" she said, climbing into her cot and pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

" I-"

" Just go to bed." T.J spoke with authority. And I knew, that it would be the best idea for me to just go to bed and leave it - as much as I wanted to continue.

" Fine. Good night." I said, tossing the fabric around myself.

" Night.." she mumbled before falling asleep.

I turned over in my bed so that I lay on my side. A sigh escaped from my chapped lips and a tear quietly escaped from my stinging eyes. _What is going on? One minute, life is terrible - then Edward comes along and makes life perfect. Now life sucks again?! What is wrong here? _My mind spoke to itself as I cried myself to sleep.

I'm living in hell.

***

Eating groggily, I stared into open space. My friends were talking - but I was not. I sat there, slowly shovelling the rotten food into my mouth without thinking , or hearing, or feeling. I felt disconnected. As if it were all some weird nightmare. As if I wasn't in my own body.

I could see Harmony and her posse. They were giving me strange looks. As if I were doing something wrong. I stared back for a moment. Harmony snickered and turned away. I thought for a while , until Aura broke my thoughts and I came back to reality.

"Bella? Bella?" Aura sang. " What are you think about?"

" Uh- nothing." I shook my head, trying to concentrate on their conversation.

" My lord, what happened last night? The two of you! You're acting like zombies!" Aubrey laughed, pointing back and forth between T.J and I.

I gave T.J a quick glance, and an awkward smile, before hiding my face once again.

" Come on!" Comet laughed. " Snap out of it. Let's have some fun here! I have to go planting next. Please, let me have a little joy before travelling the long dark road of doom!" Her tone was humorous, but we could all agree. Life at Camp Cullen wasn't exactly fun - or enjoyable. In fact, it was torture. If I hadn't met Comet, and Edward - then this whole thing would be like walking through hell and back.

I was sore. My back ached, my feet throbbed, my legs felt like jelly. Little goes to say, that I was not happy. I don't know if it had to do with the minimal amount of sleep I received the night before - or the fights I got into that day. Either way , I was extremely irritable.

" Bella, you look as though you've seen a ghost. What is going on?" Aura whispered in concern.

" Nothing!" I snapped suddenly.

" Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Aura laughed.

" Damn right I did!" my jaw clenched as I spoke. " Now would you just leave me alone?"

" Jeez! Bella! Chill." Aubrey looked shocked, along with all the other girls.

" Yeah, seriously Bells, simmer." Comet rested her hand on my arm.

" Whatever," I said, stuffing another spoonful of the gunk in my mouth.

And that is when I saw him. He stormed throughout the room, holding a tray of food. He was looking, for something. _But what? _I wondered to myself as I stared. His muscles bulged through his tight white shirt. His silky, long, dark hair moved slightly with each step. His dark eyes darted from person to person as he searched. Jacob Black was here, at Camp Cullen.

"Oh my god…" I breathed. I shook more than ever before as the nerves and fear crept over me.

"Hey! Bella!" Jacob waved quickly , and began to run over to my table.

" No. This can't be possible…" I mumbled.

" Who's _that_?" Aura smiled, grasping every inch of his body with her eyes.

" So you're going to steal every hot guy in the camp now?" T.J spat, grunting and turning to shovel food in her mouth.

I turned to face her dramatically.

" No…" I began but was cut off by a deep, husky voice.

" Hey, Bella." Jacob said, panting slightly. His large hands grasped a chair from the other table and lodged it between the other girls and I so that he could sit next to me. He let out a beautiful smile. A smile that could make any ordinary woman's knees go weak , and her heart beg for more. A smile that made me fall for him not so long ago.

" What are you doing here Jacob?" I snapped.

" Pfft." he said, giving my friends a look. They all laughed with him. It made me sick. They thought he was such a good guy - as did I , before he forced me to become his damn prostitute. " Baby Belly is a little cranky.." he leaned in to nibble on my ear , but I pushed him away.

" Jeez Bella." he grunted, tugging at his shirt. " I haven't seen you in months! I came all the way here just to visit you. Didn't you miss your boyfriend?" his lips spoke in sadness, but his eyes laughed. The girls at the table couldn't tell - they were fooled by his games. I wanted - no, needed to show him for the fake he was.

I sighed, and my leg started to shake up and down. My lips pressed together and I leaned back in my chair.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" I managed to whisper. " Alone?"

" Sure thing." he winked, looking at the other girls. "Maybe she did miss me after all."

The girls were gaga over him. _God, _I thought _why does he have to be so damn attractive._

" Jacob." I said when we got outside. " I don't want to see you anymore."

"Are you joking?" he laughed. " I got in trouble with the law, and came all the way out here just to be broken up with? Are you kidding me?"

" Jake - I loved you. And you used me." tears were coming to my eyes now.

" No I never." he shook his fake ass little head. " Honey , you had a drug problem. All those scenarios you played out in your head - they're all fake." he spoke to me as if I were a child. An unintelligent child, incapable of handling information.

" No." I said, lip quivering. "You're lying. You're lying! Again! See , I can't trust you!"

" Babe," Jacob said, holding me by the arm. " I'm not lying. You were addicted to a lot of terrible drugs, and they made you think that way. I didn't do anything to you!"

" Oh, okay." I said sarcastically, ripping my arm from his grasp. "So you _didn't_ rape me right? You _didn't_ force me to become a prostitute. You _weren't _my pimp…"

" No! Where did you even come up with these things Bella?" he said softly, grabbing me by both shoulders this time.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. " You're lying. You ruined my life! You got me sent to this camp. It's all your fault!" I began squirming, trying to get out of his reach as my tears dropped.

" Bella!" he said softly, still trying to look like the good guy. " You're lying to yourself. I didn't do any of that. Who gave you all those ideas?"

"They aren't ideas. They are events that really happened!" I screamed even louder now, fidgeting like a fish out of water. "Let go of me!"

"No!" he yelled back. "You have to calm down!"

" I won't!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs.

" Let. Her. Go." A angelic voice entered the pandemonium.

" You aren't the boss of me!" Jacob laughed, not even considering acknowledging the man who stood behind him.

" I demand that you get your hands off of her. Now." Edward spat.

"Shut up. She's my whore. Go find your own."

" She's not _yours_ and she's not a _whore_. She is a human being. Let her go immediately, or I will have to take matters into my own hands."

" No thanks, I don't know where those hands have been." Jacob laughed as he continued to harass me.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled as they bickered. I screeched, I cried, I did all that I could. But Jacob would not set me free.

"Unhand her at once!" Edward screamed now, walking over and grabbing Jacob by the shoulders.

"What are you, prince charming?" he laughed.

Edward began turning Jake so that they looked at each other, he let go of me immediately.

"I'm a better prince than you'll ever be." he snapped, pushing Jacob to the ground. I gasped and stepped back in shock , not sure what to do. " Don't you ever put your filthy little hands on my Bella again, or I'll kill you where you stand! Got it?" Edward yelled as he hit Jake continuously.

" Ok! Ok, fine!" Jacob cried in defeat.

" Good." Edward spat, rising to his feet.

" But this fight ain't over." Jacob called. " She was my bitch once, and she'll be mine again! Just remember, you're getting the sloppy leftovers."

" Hell. No." I snapped, turning to leave.

"Bella?" Edward called , walking up to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Edward ; for saving me and all , but I have to go now." I stared at the ground.

" Well.. Alright." he smiled. " Will you meet me after?"

" Sure." I replied with an awkward grin. After the fight we had yesterday, I couldn't help but feel awkward talking to him." Bye…"

"Bye…" he mumbled, stealing a quick peck on the lips before walking away.

Jacob stared in envy. I went to leave, but then Jacob said my name.

" Don't I get a kiss?" he asked.

" Nope." I spat.

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"Damn right I am!"

" But…"

"But nothing," I turned to tell him off - but my words were interrupted by his lips pressing against my own. He forced his tongue into my mouth and wrapped his arms around me. I scrambled to break free - yet he was too strong for me. So I just waited until he was done.

" I just wanted to remind you of what you've been missing while you've been screwing with that _joke_." he laughed, pointing to the spot where Edward was standing before he left.

"You're so lucky that he wasn't here right now. He'd kill you" I hollered after him as he walked away.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Jake opened the door to the main building, and went back inside.

I stood there for a second, until I was calm enough to re-enter.

I stomped across the floor, walking up to the table. Jake stood, slapped me on the ass, and left.

"What an ass whole." I said angrily.

" What a sexy beast!" Aura giggled.

" I call dibs." Aubrey shouted. " Cause you don't want him, right Bella?"

"Trust me - you don't friggin want him either!" I shoved another spoonful of crappy food in my mouth before getting up and stomping away.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! **

**So i'm trying to update a little more often, because i know how annoying it must be. :P **

**I want to thank you for reading / reviewing , and i hope you continue to do so. :) **

**Thank you very much**

* * *

**I DONT OWN TWIGLIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

" My day was terrible." I complained. I was sitting in between Edward's legs, with my back to his chest. He held me as I spoke. " After breakfast, I was on cleaning duty with no other girls but Neah. She was being a bitch _the full time!_ And then - I had to go to supper , where Jacob kept hitting on all of my friends. I couldn't even eat! It was disgusting!"

Edward began to rub my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down.

" Bella," he spoke softly in my ear.

" Yes?" I said in a pleased tone.

" I think that it's time we be completely honest with each other."

" Ok," I smiled.

" So you agree?" he asked, putting his unbelievably dazzling face near mine. I simply nodded, so he continued. " Perfect. You can ask me any question you like - as long as I can do the same. And we have to answer truthfully. Fair?" he smiled.

" Fair." I grinned back as he kissed me. The amount of passion in that one small peck on the lips was unimaginable.

" Bella- do you still care for Jacob?" he asked shyly.

" Do I still love him you mean?" I questioned. He simply nodded.

" No." I said, smiling. " I do not love Jacob Black anymore."

" Are you positive? I want you to be straightforward and open with me Bella. And if you still love him - then I do not want you to lie."

" I'm absolutely positive. Edward, I do not love Jacob anymore - because I love you." I smiled, tears coming to my eyes. " It's true. I never thought I'd get over Jake. But I have. Honestly. I love you."

His emotion was hard to read, but his devoted kissing wasn't. His eyes looked sad. So I pulled away to ask.

" Edward. How do you feel about me?" I was nervous now. Hoping that I didn't say that too soon.

" I absolutely adore you as well. Bella, you mean the world to me. I love you. Words cannot express how much I love you."

I wrapped my arms around him - and held him till I could hold no more.

" Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Not until I saw you." he replied softly.

My emotions boiled over then, and I began to cry. But this time - it wasn't the mad, or sad cry that I usually experience. This cry ; was a happy cry.

" You're just too perfect." I said, for about the thousandth time.

" No Bella, you are _just to perfect._" his smile melted my heart instantaneously.

" OK," I sniffled. " Now that we have _that _out of the way -" giggling, I snuggled into him. " Can I ask you another question?"

"Yes - you may."

" What happened? Honestly."

" Sorry?" he chuckled.

" What was the tragedy that happened? Why is it that you haven't spoken to any other girls but me for the last couple of years?"

" Well - that's a long story Bella …" Edward said, looking at the ground.

" I'm willing to listen."

" Ok -" he started. He spoke with a lot of emotion. Sadness, anger, lust, and betrayal. He spoke with love, and with care. He spoke with a once broken heart- which he claimed to have fixed.

Edward told me the story of his life. How he grew up on this island without any decent friends other than the Cullen's. He never knew of anything different. He told me of his expired belief that abuse was normal- and that love was non existent. Edward told me of a girl. His first love. "Her name was Tanya" he said softly , and regretfully. He said that she didn't return his love - for a long time. But he kept fighting for her heart. And one day , he won her over. They were a couple for ages. A secretive couple that is. Together forever and always. But they weren't supposed to be together. Their love was forbidden. And when the other Cullen's found out about his secret love affair - they beat Tanya so bad that she couldn't function afterwards. She wanted nothing to do with Edward after that. And he never forgave himself. He never got over her.

" She was a prisoner here. Like you Bella." Edward explained. " Our love is dangerous- and risky. But when I first saw you , I couldn't possibly let you get away from me. I fell in love you with the moment that I laid eyes on you. I know, it was greedy of me - but I needed to know you."

" And now that you do?" I asked, lip quivering softly.

" I love you more than life itself. Tanya is purely a figment of my imagination. Her existence has ceased."

" Are you saying that you fantasize about her when you are with me?" I accused.

" No!" he chuckled. " I'm saying, that I care no longer for Tanya. She is forgotten. _I love you_."

" I love you too." I smiled, kissing him fiercely.

" Do you believe in vampires?" he asked randomly.

" What?" I laughed.

" Do you believe in vampires?" he repeated, looking serious.

" Should I believe in vampires?" I said, giggling to myself.

" Yes."

" But why? They are just products of someone's imagination… I bet he made a lot of money off of that…"

" No, they are not imaginative." he defended.

" So you believe in vampires?" I said, looking deep into his gorgeous eyes.

" Bella, of course I believe in vampires. I am one."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**I hope i wasn't too long updating this time. And i hope that you enjoy the story. :) **

**Remember. REVIEWS PLEASE. Thanks to you folks who have been reviewing! :D if you have any concerns , or even new ideas, dont be afraid to share them. :)**

**thank you! **

**I will warn you, i've used some quotes , or paraphrases from the book. The main information about Edward and stuff. I don't own it or anything. So i hope i won't get in trouble for it. hahah**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Chapter 15**

"Is this some kind of joke or something?" I stood up accusingly. " Because I don't find it funny."

"No Bella, This is not for any humorous affect. I'm a vampire. ." he still sat on the ground, looking completely serious.

" Edward. I want you to explain everything to me. Right now. And when I fully understand everything, then I'll decide if I ever want to see your face again." I spat, running my dirt covered fingers throughout my hair.

" Fine, you have reason to be upset with me Bella. I understand that. But my feelings towards you will remain intact. I love you Bella. And I hope that this information will not affect the feelings you have towards me…"

"I'm not exactly sure what my feelings are towards you right now, Edward. What else have you been keeping from me?! What the hell is going on?" I crossed my arms in anger.

" Bella. Please! Give me a chance to explain!" he stood up now, putting his hand out in an attempt to calm me down.

" Explain then! Tell me what's going on here before I listen to the voice in my head that is telling me to run." I spoke quietly, but fiercely.

"Yes, I will. Just sit down. Please."

" What are you?"

" I am Edward Cullen, born in Chicago in 1901. You know Carlisle right?"

" Yes. He fixed up my nose remember?"

" Indeed, he did." Edward motioned for me to sit next to him. I hesitated. " Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen. Ill, with the Spanish influenza."

" Alright, and?" I asked, shaking my head.

" That was the summer I was changed into a vampire."

" But how do you 'change' someone into a vampire?" I asked, confused.

" Well, first, you have to be bitten by a vampire. They release a type of venom into their prey, and if given the time - their prey will eventually transform into a vampire."

" Ok, so Carlisle bit you?"

"Correct."

" And are the rest of the Cullen's… like you?"

" Indisputably" Edward said. " The whole Cullen clan are vampires, and so are James, Victoria, and Laurent."

" Is this the only camp run by vampires?"

" No."

" Should I be frightened?" I asked myself out loud , watching as my pale hands shook slightly.

" Yes Bella. You probably should be frightened." he chuckled.

" Edward, how many camps are there … Like this?" I stuttered awkwardly.

" Many." his response was simple. " See, there are a bunch of little groups, or clans of vampires. They have a vampire government, called ' the Volturi'. They make the rules. And they enforce the rules. There are about eight other clans, placed out all over the world. We all run camps like this. Not all of us want to - but because we are vampires, this is the best job for us."

" Wow…."

It was silent for a moment as I thought to myself, and I turned to him in fear.

" When Carlisle changed you… Was it painful?" I questioned.

"Extremely." he replied with a smirk. "I can't quite remember it all, because my human memories have faded, but I can recall the wrenching pain as the venom raced through my veins."

_Silence_.

" Why is it that you can speak to me, without wanting to suck my blood? I thought that was impossible for your … kind…"

" Isabella Swan. Hear me. I want to suck your blood. More than anyone in the entire universe!"

"Why don't you do it then?" I spat, sitting down. " Go ahead…" I pulled back my hair, to show off my colourless neck.

" I can't Bella."

" Why not? Just, change me into a vampire. Maybe I'll understand more if you…"

" _No_!" he said, raising his voice to a powerful yell before closing his angel like mouth and hissing through his gorgeous teeth. " You will never understand. Not unless you give me the time to explain it all to you. Bella, the change is a long, and painful process which cannot be taken lightly. I love you. And I _don't_ want this to be your future. That is why I haven't changed you yet. I want you to have options in life."

" Options?" I laughed. " The only considerable option in my mind, is for you to change me. I want to be with your forever Edward. "

" Bella! You don't even know what you're saying!"

" Just change me Edward." I spat. "It would be so much easier. We can be a couple then. I can help you with the camp! Maybe we could leave the island and go have a little family of our own…" I grinned a bit.

" See, that is just it!" He pounded his beautifully sculpted fist into the muddy earth. " You don't know anything about our kind yet! Vampire's can't have children Bella! And we can't just run off together. Believe me, I want to. But I'm obliged to stay here , and run Camp Cullen. The volturi say so."

" Well, screw the volturi…"

" Bella. If you want to remain alive and well, you listen to the damn volturi. They are the government. They have all control."

" But…"

" Bella." Edward's eyes darkened to a deep shade of brown- almost black. " I apologize. But I have no other future. I have no other choice. This is where I belong. Our love is forbidden."

" Edward. I know that our love is forbidden. But it only takes one person to change the world! Imagine what we can do with two!" I grabbed his freezing cold hand, and placed it over my heart.

" This isn't fairy land." Edward spoke with intensity. " This is reality Bella. Your little rules, on your imaginary planet do not apply here. I'm sorry. I want to be with you. I wish we could run away, and reproduce. But it is impossible."

" It's possible, if you wanted to."

" No bella! It isn't possible. Why won't you listen to me!" he ripped his and from my grasp and punched a nearby tree. The roots tore from the ground, as the large trunk flew ten feet away. My heart was racing now. I couldn't speak.

" I beg of you. Stop." he breathed slowly. " You are my world now. I want to run away with you. But I can't. You have no idea how much my heart aches to see you sad. It isn't an option." his eyes were flooded with pain - even though no tears were visible.

" Is it possible for vampires to cry?" I asked, as two tears strolled down my face.

" No. But if it were, I would be crying an ocean right now." his chest lifted as he sighed.

" Edward, I'm afraid."

" So am I." he replied.

" Alice was angry with Harmony. She beat her face inside out." I wept. " Just because of Harmony's sluttish ways! Apparently, Harmony had sex with a guy named Cliff. And Alice walked in on them. She tripped shit! What if someone found out?"

" I will not lie to you. It wouldn't be pretty. We'd get in so much trouble, it wouldn't even be fit!" Edward wrapped both of his powerful hands around mine tightly.

" Maybe we shouldn't be together then. Maybe it's our fate…"

" No. We're going to be together. My family has no problem with it. Society may. The Volturi definitely will. But we can figure this out!"

" How are you sure?"

" I'm no quitter." he smiled.

" People are starting to figure it out. They think we're up to something…" I said, remembering Harmony's glares, and Neah's words of jealousy.

" Well, what do you think we should do?" he asked with a painful expression.

" We should still stay together! Just meet not as often. Maybe we could do this once a week, on different days, different times. Make it more random. Then when everything cools down a bit, you could talk to your family - and the volturi. Explain the situation, and get some advice.."

" I guess, if that is your wish." he shrugged his shoulders. " I'll do whatever you want."

" Really?" I asked. " _Anything_ I want?"

" Yes Bella. I'll do anything for you."

" Well do me one favour, before we part." I said, taking his hands and placing them on my breasts. " This will be our last encounter for a while , just to be safe. But I want this to be a memorable moment."

" Bella, I don't know what the consequences would be if I…"

" You said _anything_." I bit my lip. I knew the idea was evil, but I wanted him so badly. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted to be with him forever. " Please." I begged, moving his icy hands down to the button on my shorts.

" Fine, but you must do a favour in return." he said, taking his hands back, and resting them on the ground surrounding me. " Marry me."

I thought about that idea for a while. And it didn't sound too bad! I mean, he was all that I had. And it would guarantee a place to live, and food to eat. _Maybe it would be better than going home? _I thought.

" It's a deal" I winked, reaching out with both hands and slowly wrapping them around the back of his neck. I pulled him down on top of me.

" Alright it's decided," he smiled. "You'll marry me when you're allowed to leave this camp?"

" Yes." I nodded softly, grinning from ear to ear.

" I love you Bella."

" I love you too , Edward."

That night exceeded my wildest fantasizes as we consummated our relationship. I dreamt about him sometimes. I dreamt that he was my first, instead of Jacob. I would dream that we would both leave, extremely satisfied. But all my satisfactory dreams put together could not add up to the pure pleasure I left with that evening.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

**Ok, so this story is going to be similar to the original Twilight sega by Stephanie Myers on purpose. Don't worry - it isn't going to be the exact same. There will just be some similar qualities. Hope you like it.**

**Please, review and let me know your thoughts! :) thanks. **

**Happy mother's day by the way. Hope you all have a good day!**

**I don't own twilight. **

**Chapter 16**

The seconds felt like weeks without him.

I walked along the thin dirt path to the opening in the forest where we used to meet. It had been 14 days since I spoke to Edward. We would exchange looks during meals, and he'd say hello to everyone at our table as he walked past - but it wasn't the same. My eyes searched the trees, hoping he'd suddenly pop out of nowhere and kiss me. I missed him so much. My mind jumped from memory to memory as I thought of our visit two weeks before.

" _Bella," Edward said, looking deeply into my eyes. " I think we should take a longer break this time." _

" _Are you breaking up with me?" I asked hurtfully._

" _No, honey. It's just that I was confronted by Harmony yesterday…" _

" _No!" I gasped. " What did she say?" _

" _She thinks that we are together. I told her no. But she wasn't buying it. She threatened to tell everyone at the camp." His voice trailed off as he continued to stare into my shocked eyes._

" _So you think we should break up?" I looked at the ground. _

"_Not break up!" He assured me. " Just , take a time out from seeing each other for a week or two. I still love you. My feelings will not change. It will just be like , a pause…" _

" _I guess that wouldn't be too bad. And maybe Harmony and her friends will get off our case…" I thought out loud._

" _With any luck." Edward smiled, as we kissed. _

My lips tingled as I thought of our last embrace. The absence of his presence was driving me insane. I missed him with not only my mind , and my heart, but my body missed him physically now.

It was getting worse, and worse.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so good. My stomach was grumbling and making very weird noises. My mouth was dry. And I had that nauseous feeling cooped up in my throat. My head was spinning. Hot sweat covered the back of my neck.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself, suddenly tumbling to my knees. I was viciously sick. The disgusting smell of vomit filled the air.

I tried to stand, but my legs were shaky.

" _Am I dehydrated?" _I thought. My knees gave out for the second time, and I fell to the ground - brutally beating my head off rock. " Ow." I whined. I fought to keep my eyes open, but the sickness won. I blacked out.

"Bella?" I heard the voices, my mind couldn't decide how many. I blinked three times, trying to focus , by everything was blurry.

" It's ok. You're going to be alright."

A big, warm hand crept in under my knees. Another wrapped around my shoulders. I was being lifted, bridal style. I was very hot. The sweat seemed to pour off me as I was being carried. Out of nowhere, we started picking up pace. I heard feet pounding against the ground hastily, and soft panting.

I sighed, because it was the only noise I could make.

" Shh." A male's voice pleaded. " Don't waste your energy trying to talk. Don't worry, I'm taking you to safety."

I breathed softly, blacking out again.

I woke up in a comfy double bed. It was really warm. Sickening.

"What?" I mumbled, slowly looking around. I felt hung over.

" Hey babe." Jake laughed. He was lying next to me, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. " What were you drinking yesterday? Seemed like a pretty good buzz… till you threw up in the bushes."

" Shut up." I spat. "Where am I?"

"Well, you're in the 'la relajación del hotel'."

"And where the hell is that?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

" A little island that is in boating distance of Camp Cullen."

" What?!" I screamed, jumping out of bed. " Why the hell did you take me here? We are going to get in some major shit now!"

"Uh , if I remember correctly, you were having a _major_ heat stroke."

" So that gives you permission to take me here?" I said angrily, throwing my arms about. I felt really cold all of a sudden. A shook softly and a shiver crawled up my back.

" Aw, are you cold?" He asked, slowly creeping out of the bed and walking towards me. He had nothing but a pair of underwear on. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I tried to push him away, but his grasp was tight.

"I had fun last night." he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

" What did you do to me? How did I even get here in the first place?" I spat, pushing him away. " Where are my clothes?!" I began screaming.

" Its ok!" He laughed. " They were full of puke, so I stuck them in the bath room. You look better naked anyway."

" I hate you." I said, stomping towards the washroom.

"Hate is a strong word Bella…"

" Yeah, and so is my detestation towards you." I slammed the door, looking for the small white t-shirt with ' Camp Cullen' printed across the back, and the tan camo shorts. They were no where to be found. " Where are they, Jacob?" I screamed.

" OK, I lied." he laughed from the other side of the door. " I threw them out. It's all part of the plan though! You can't be walking around with 'Camp Cullen' written on your back. Someone tell the Cullen's."

" So I'm just supposed to walk around naked?" I said, running my hand through my hair.

" No. I bought you some clothes."

" Where are they?"

" Out here." he teased. He was doing that just to see me naked again. Ugh, I hated him so much. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself and opened the door to see him standing there with his arms crossed.

" Give me the outfit. Now." I demanded.

" I need a favour in return…" he laughed.

" You've gotten enough favours from me." I spat, frowning.

" Not quite…" he said, moving in on me. He forced me back into the bathroom, closing the door. His finger gently glided across the top of the towel, hinting that he wanted it gone.

" No." I said firmly, trying to push him away.

" Bella, I carried you all the way here. The least you can do is…"

" No Jacob. I only have sex with people that I love. And you are _not _one of them"

" Wow, you've changed a lot." he smirked, pressing himself against me. " You used to have sex with anyone remember?"

" You forced me to have sex with everyone!" I said, slapping him in the face.

" Bella, you don't want to make me angry." he stated. " It's not a pretty sight. I've changed since you last saw me too ya know. I'm not the same little boy you used to screw with."

"Well I've changed too. And I'm not going to have sex with you anymore. You can't make me." I crossed my arms childishly.

" Yeah, except for last night. Does that count?" He made a face.

" What? You know it doesn't count when I'm unconscious." I pushed him for the thousandth time.

" You were fully conscious." he blinked.

" No!" I argued.

"Believe me. You were."

" Stop lying Jacob! No one appreciates a fake ass man whore."

" No one appreciates a foul mouthed bitch." he laughed. " Except me…"

He grabbed me by the shoulders, and forced a kiss upon my lips.

" Ugh, get away!" I screamed, punching him in the stomach.

" You're failures amuse me." he laughed.

" Would you leave?" I asked , tilting my head. " I kinda have to puke."

He turned , immediately running out of the room.

"Oh! And Jake?" I called after him. " Get me some clothes."

" K." he said, I heard the ruffle of fabric as he changed.

Almost instantly after he left, my head was over the toilet - puking up anything I had left in my stomach.

" God damn it!" I said, lifting myself off the floor to rinse my mouth out in the sink. " What is wrong with me?"

I took a long , warm shower after that, hoping to wash the illness away.

After cleaning up, changing into some new clothes, and getting a bottle of water from the vending machine down the hall, I decided I'd speak to Jake. I thought I'd try to get some answers.

" When are we going to go back to Camp Cullen?" I asked. " You know, if we leave now, we can probably get there without getting into too much trouble."

" We're not going back Bella." Jake laughed. " Why would you even want to go back to that place?"

" Because I've made friends there. And I want to learn my lesson."

" No you don't. You want to have a good time, with me." he laughed.

" Jake, you can't just kidnap people and expect them to have sex with you. Seriously, bring me back to Camp."

" No." he spoke fiercely. " I've been working on this plan for months."

"What plan?" I said, giving him a look.

"See, while you've been foolin' around with Edward Cullen - I've been makin up a tactic." He smiled contently. " I told my father about my drug habit ; I told him that Camp Cullen could help. So he did what he thought was the right thing, and sent me here. All I had to do then, was to find you. Which I did. I had the hotel , and the boat already arranged, so that it was easy to leave. Now that we're gone, we don't have to go back. Don't you understand Bella? We can be together now. We can travel the world."

" That would sound like a wonderful plan…" I said , tears glazing my eyes. "If I still felt the same way about you. I'm sorry Jacob, But you've lost my respect."

" So I did all that just to be shot down right? This whole thing was pointless?" he was angry now. " I should have stayed with Leah. She easier, and she doesn't talk as much…"

" You shouldn't have used me the way that you did Jake. You shouldn't have used anyone the way you did. But what's done , is done. I've fallen in love with another man…"

" In love?" he said, his face looked pained.

"Yes!" I spoke loudly. "Don't you get it? I don't like you anymore!"

"It's cause he's a vampire - isn't it?" he asked.

"No its not," I began. " Wait, What?"

"You know he's a vampire right?"

" Yes I know he's a vampire. But how do you know that?" I spat.

" I'm a werewolf." Jacob Black spoke in all honesty.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey**

**I know i've been taking a long time to update. And i know that i've been apologizing every chapter. So i'm just going to stop apologizing if thats alright. lol. You all know how I feel. And if i take a long time to update, it's for a good reason. So i'll continue to try my best. Sorry if you find it offensive in some way or whatever... **

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing. :) **

**Uh, yeah - i guess that's it. I hope you like the chapter! :) **

**I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter 17**

" Is it possible that all imaginative characters are real?" I shook my head with shock and confusion.

" Not all, I don't think fairies are real." he joked. " But I'm a werewolf, you have a blood sucker boyfriend.. So I guess that there is some possibility."

" You confuse me…" I mumbled, turning away from him to gaze out the window. We had such a beautiful view of the ocean.

" That's because you are too dumb to understand anything." he said in a humours tone, walking slowly until he stood next to me.

" I missed that…" I whispered, picking at a hang nail.

" You missed what?" he asked, gently moving a strand of hair from my face.

" Your sense of humour." I replied, looking him in the eye. His dark eyes stared back into mine. He leaned in to kiss me, but I shook my head. " Do you think we could just stay friends? It would be a shame for our relationship to end. And I have a couple of friends I could hook you up with! Aura and Aubrey seem to like you plenty. They're pretty , blonde twins…" I offered, smirking a bit.

" Yeah, I guess we could work things out…" he spoke with barely any annunciation. " I'm still going to love you though, no matter what."

"I'll love you too Jacob. But more in a brother kind of way."

" Well, sister, can I take you to supper?" he smirked, sticking out his large hand. I took his hand in mine, giggling.

" You shall!"

We skipped immaturely to the restaurant.

It seems I had forgotten how amazing Jacob really was. Dinner was the most fun I had in weeks! Well, except for the stomach cramps I got afterward.

" Crap…" I whispered, resting a hand gently over my stomach.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jake asked, giving me a concerned look.

" That gazpacho isn't really getting along with my stomach…" I was grasping my stomach painfully now.

"I told you , you should have ordered the 'cozido' thing." he laughed, resting a hand on my shoulder. " Do you want to go back to the room?"

"Yes." I nodded, walking hastily.

He opened the door, quickly stepping inside.

"Are you going to be alr-" he began, but never finished . I was already in the bathroom, throwing up supper.

" Failure." I whispered, after finishing. " Why am I so sick?"

"I don't know Bells…" Jacob sounded concerned.

" Hmm…." I sighed, washing my face and hands. "I think I'll just go to bed."

" Nah," a strange voice suddenly came from behind me, making me jump. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

I spun around to see James standing behind me.

" Uh, James…" I stuttered. "Nice seeing you here."

"Come on now slut. It's time to go back to Camp Cullen." James said, reaching out and grabbing my arm.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Jake warned. "She's very ill. That's why I took her here."

" Yeah, whatever." Laurent came out of no where, punching Jake out. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Please don't hurt me." I pleaded softly.

" I'll think about it…" he laughed , dragging me out of the room. Laurent picked Jake off the floor, and fallowed.

" It's sad that you came here. All your progress has now been flushed down the toilet." James laughed. " Oh well. Your choice right?" he snickered dreadfully, dragging me into the corridor . Laurent dragged Jake by his feet out into the hall, fallowing us. We stood in the elevator , awkwardly being escorted back to hell.

It hurt me to see Jake like that. Most people would think that I'd hate him with all my heart, and wish pain upon him. But I still loved Jacob. No matter what he did to me, or how much pain he put me through - he was my first love. I'd always have room for him in my heart.

" What's the matter?" James asked sarcastically. " Did we hurt your feelings?"

I glared at him. Hoping he'd get my point, and shut the hell up.

" I'm sorry that we hurt your feelings. And I hope that you don't hate me. For if we were in different circumstances, I would love to be a …. friend." He spoke to me like a child. Laurent was chuckling.

" Shut up." I spat.

" We could have a great time!" he laughed. " We could play house every night before bed…"

" shut the hell up!" I said, raising my voice - and attempting to pull away from him.

" Now , now. Belly. There's no need of being violent." he raised his eyebrows - still speaking to me like a baby.

I opened my mouth to yell, but was interrupted by vomit as it flew out of my mouth, and _all_ over James' clothes. Laurent began to laugh louder.

" You filthy whore!" He screamed, pushing me away. I fell to the ground. At first, I felt shaken. But as the moments past, I began to giggle.

" Do you find this humours?" James spat.

" Yes." I stated.

" Just so you know, your life is now going to be a living nightmare. Get ready bitch. You're now on my bad side!" He reached down, and pulled me to my feet. His grip tightened around my arm.

" Hit me with your best shot. My life is already a living hell." I said raising one eyebrow.

The door opened, and we all filed out. James first, towing me behind him. Laurent second, hauling Jacob across the floor.

What surprised me the most is that no one helped us. The hotel was small - with very few staff. But every worker there saw us being pulled along brutally. I begged them to help. And yet they just stopped, and stared as we left.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry, i had to re-add this chapter today because i forgot the disclaimer yesterday. But don't worry, i'm workin on the next chapter and it will probably be added today, or tomorrow. (Hopefully)**

**Thanks for reviewing too by the way! I'm very glad that you like the story so far. :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chapter 18**

After leaving the hotel, we were dragged to a boat dock and thrown onto a tiny cruiser.

" _Please, I'm going to get sick. Let me go to the washroom?" I begged, looking into his black eyes. _

_His face showed no compassion , or care for anyone. _

" _NO." he said, turning his back to me. _

_I began throwing up , once again. And he got pissed at me for it. _

" _Bitch. What the hell is wrong with you. You can't just throw up all over the god damn place. Seriously!" he walked over to me, and hauled me off the floor. He grabbed my chin and forced me over to the side of the boat. Forcing me to lean over the edge. At first, I thought he was going to push me off. _

" _Now, we'll stand here like this until you finish being such a dirty little whore." _

_He pinned me there for the rest of the boat ride. He held me with both hands - one putting pressure on the back of my neck and one wrapped around my stomach. He put his right leg right in the middle of mine - putting all his weight on me so that I couldn't move. _

" _Please, let me sit down now." I pleaded weakly after getting rid of anything left in my stomach. _

" _Nope." James stated. " You'll get sick again." _

" _I promise. I won't." I said ,holding onto the railing tightly._

" _Sucks to be you." he laughed. " Maybe next time you get in shit, you'll remember who you have to deal with. _

" _You're an ass hole." I spat. _

" _Hey now. Don't be rude." James said, chuckling. " I can easily toss you off the side of this boat." _

" _You wouldn't!" I said, tightening my grip on the railing as my heart raced._

" _But I would." _

The rest of the boat ride consisted of me being held there, helplessly. Jake eventually woke up. But he couldn't help me because Laurent had him handcuffed to the railing on the opposite side of the ship. If he did so much as think about trying to help, Laurent would punch him continuously.

It was the worst experience of my life.

We got back to the camp later that night. An unwelcoming greeting was issued by Carlisle and Esme. They told me about how disappointed they were in me. And how this would affect my time at the camp. Carlisle explained how this would be put on my record. And how I would have to be watched for the rest of my stay. I would not be allowed to see Jake anymore. And I will be put in a new cabin for extra punishment.

I was very nervous. I have no clue who would be watching me. If it were Edward, we'd have to fake a bad relationship to not get in trouble. And if it were anyone else, I'd never be able to see Edward again. Never be allowed to see the love of my life - ever again.

Tears glazed my eyes as I was escorted to my cabin. I got all my belongings and was then guided to my new 'cabin'.

It was in a isolated location, far away from any other people. There was a tiny cabin - just big enough for one bed and bathroom. First, I was excited. _My own bathroom! NO WAY! _A half smile covered my face.

It turns out, that cabin was for my escort. I was to sleep in the one person _tent_next to it.

" This is your home now. Enjoy." James laughed, turning to walk away.

" But - who is my escort?" I called out as he left.

He never answered.

_Damn. _I thought. _I have no clue who it is. _

" I'm your escort." I voice randomly came from behind me.

I turned quickly to see Victoria.

" Now bitch. Get in your tent. And get to sleep." she said, taking me by the arm and forcing me through the tiny opening.

The tent was even smaller on the inside than it looked. It was covered with mould, and bugs.

"Disgusting." I muttered, finding a somewhat clean spot to sit.

I felt feverish. Sweat coated the back of my neck, yet I was cold.

" I must be sick." I whispered, lying down on the bare floor of the tent. The room was spinning, so I closed my brown eyes. Nausea was still present , but I knew that I had nothing left in my stomach. I decided to sleep. I needed it.

I woke up the next morning by Victoria. She had thrown a bucket of water directly over me as I slept. Obviously, the cold water made me shiver. I got up, and stood outside the tent.

" Yes?" I asked.

" Here are your clothes." she stated - handing me some clean clothing. " You can change over there." Her pale finger pointed towards a large tree.

" Right there?" I asked.

" yes."

" But people will see me." I pleaded.

" Well change quickly." she laughed, flicking her red hair.

" Fine." I spat, stomping over to the random spot in the forest. I glanced around the place - making sure no one was around before pulling off my drenched clothing and putting my new stuff on.

I hurried as I changed, still shivering from the cold water.

" Hurry up!" Victoria called.

" Ok!" I said, pulling the clean shirt over my head. I put my sneakers back on , grabbed the dirty clothes, and ran back towards her.

" Do I seriously have to deal with you for the rest of your stay?" she made a disgusted face, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to the big building for breakfast.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello.**

**So I have done as promised, i updated today. :P**

**I hope you like it! Don't be afraid to tell me either! Alright? Thanks :)**

**I dont own twilight.**

**...................................................**

**Chapter 19**

I marched along with her, walking to the big building . It was a really crappy day outside. Every inch of sky was covered in dark clouds. It was going to downpour.

" Looks like we're headed for a shit load of rain." Victoria laughed. " You're going to love your new schedule."

"New schedule?" I asked , shocked.

" What did you expect? A bowl of ice cream ? Or a parade?" she said, stopping to swiftly slap me across the back of my head. " You're being punished."

I gave her a glare before continuing.

When we walked into the room, everyone seemed to stop and stare. Victoria had me by the arm , she dragged me to a secluded, broken table placed in the far back of the room.

"You have to be kidding." I mumbled, poking the almost unusable chair.

" Sit." she commanded, putting pressure on my arm until I obeyed.

I glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at me.

Comet's worried face came into view. She looked terrible. As if she had been beaten. I felt a lot of guilt, not even sure what happened. But I felt like it was because of me. She was mouthing words to me. " They know , and they're pissed."

I could see Jake. He was placed at a table on the opposite side of the building. He was in no better shape than I. In fact, he was in worse shape. Blood covered his swollen face. Mud coated every inch of his skin. He literally looked like shit.

" Oh my god." I whispered to myself.

" Yeah" Victoria spat . " see what you've done to him. Luckily, we treat everyone equally in this camp - no matter what they're gender. So … you're next." she let out an evil snicker before handcuffing me to the table.

I was trapped.

That's when I noticed Edward. He was standing near the door , with an concentrated, pained look on his face. We locked eyes for a moment. I could tell he was upset with me. In his eyes, I was just the whore that ran off with the ex-boyfriend.

I watched as he turned to James. They spoke for a matter of moments before Edward cracked his knuckles and marched in my direction.

"You're dismissed." he said softly, directing it to Victoria.

" Excuse me?" she said saucily.

" Get out of here." he demanded, his face was threatening. He made sure to speak quietly, not to cause a scene.

" I'm going to talk to Carlisle about this!" She snapped.

" I don't care." Edward stated. "Now scram." Victoria hissed before scurrying away like a scared little mouse. Edward turned to stare at the ground for a moment before sighing. " Would you care to explain your recklessness?"

" Edward," I pleaded. "Please, you have to listen to me. It's not my fault. I was sick, and I passed out in the bushes. I woke up on that island. I swear."

" I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore Bella." he said, afraid to look me in the eye.

" I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to you."

" Bella." he said, suddenly looking deep into my soul. My stomach felt tingly and warm. " I love you too much to see you in this torture."

" I love you too."

" I'm going to get you out of this ok?" he said, nodding. " I'll make sure that I'm your new chaperone. I'll talk to Carlisle about it. I'll convince him to let me take her place…"

"That sounds perfect!" I replied in awe.

" And then you can explain to me why you left with - him." he said, pointing disgustedly at Jacob.

" I'm sorry." I said, looking at the ground.

" I love you . Here. " he whispered, shoving a wrinkled up piece of paper into my back pocket. " Read it later tonight." . And before I knew it, he was gone.

............

That day was the worst day of my life. And there were many to choose from.

After breakfast, I was dragged to the beach by Victoria. We waited for about fifteen minutes until James slowly walked out to stand in front of me.

" Thank you Vicky." he winked. " We'll talk later."

"Can't wait babe." The red headed witch smiled, pushing me to my knees. She then slapped me across the back of the head, and left.

" Alright bitch." James spat offensively. " Your in my hands now. And I am still very upset about the ride over here yesterday."

I looked up to see his dark eyes, staring me down.

" Get up." he ordered. " Now!"

I stood quickly, hoping he wouldn't cause me too much damage.

" Take off your clothes."

" What?" I demanded. " Why?"

" Because your going for a swim, and you can't ruin your clothes. Now, take it off." his voice was aggressive, and scary. So I obeyed without question.

I stood in front of him in my bra and underwear , very uncomfortable, cold and self conscious.

" You're not as hot as I imagined." He laughed, grasping me by the arm and turning me around. He pulled me close to him, so that his chest was against my back, and his mouth against my ear. " But, I'd screw you anyway."

"Piss off." I spat, squirming.

" Now , now. Don't get angry. It will make the situation worse." he said, pushing me out to the edge of the shoreline.

The cold, salt water splashed violently against my scraped up legs. It stung.

" Please, don't make me do this." I begged.

" Hun, it's your fault . You were the one who ran away." He continued to push me until the waves were crashing against my stomach. " Now, see that lighthouse out there?"

" You mean that lighthouse?" I asked in shock, pointing to the structure about 800 meters away.

" Yeah, your going to swim over to the lighthouse, which is the same as the swimming portion of an average triathlon, sleep there, and you can come back to me in the morning. Then, I'll have another challenge for you."

" I have to swim? In _my _physical condition? You do realize that I have some sort of stomach flu right? Like, I could die out there!" My whole body seemed to shake now, as I stared at the cold, heartless excuse of a man standing in front of me.

"You should have thought about the consequences before you ran off with that STI with feet."

"Do not talk that way about Jacob." I said defensively.

"Why not? It's his fault you might drown!" James laughed, pushing me face first into the water.

The waves crashed above my head and carried me further out into the deep water, I lost my footing. My eyes throbbed because of the salt. My arms flailed about as I scrambled to catch my breath. I managed to break the surface as I gasped for air. Just as I was about to exhale, an impulse of water came rolling down over my head, driving me even further away from the secure shore. It was the single most frightening moment of my life. I was seriously drowning.

They say before you die, your life is supposed to flash in front of your eyes. But for me, all I could see was the deep blue ocean flowing over me - stealing my capability to breath. The water horrifically filled my lungs. And the moment before I closed my eyes, I pictured Edward - coming to rescue me.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey there. :)**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**I dont own twilight. **

**Thats pretty much all i have to say. :P**

**...**

**Chapter 20**

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's terrified face blurred into view. I could feel warm, dry clothing being pulled over my wet body. "Please, tell me your ok. Don't die on me!"

I tried to speak, but my water filled lungs could not produce sound - only the violent coughing as the swallowed fear crept back up my throat. I spat the liquid out onto the sand, stiffly sitting up.

"Oh , thank god you're alive!" he wrapped his arms around me lovingly. " I swear, I'll never let you go again."

" It's fine Edward." I wheezed. " Everything is perfect now that I'm with you."

" Please, don't speak to much . Not yet. I must bring you to see Carlisle." he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the main cabin where Carlisle and Esme resided.

I was still too confused to understand anything, but judging by the way Carlisle smiled, I seemed to be alright.

" I think she's ok…. "

" I've been sick for like.. Two days now. Brutally stomach sick. I don't know what's wrong." I stated. "I think it might be food poisoning or something…"

" Oh, now she's awake." He chuckled. " We'll check that out for you, ok Bella?"

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." I replied.

" Please, call me Carlisle." he smiled. " And I am aware of your wedding engagement to Edward - and just to let you know, I approve. As long as you don't run off anymore." he laughed. " You seem to be a nice woman, and if you make my son happy, then you make me happy."

" I feel the same way." Esme grinned as she walked into the room. " As long as I can help with the preparations."

" Well I'm not sure if Bella would want a big ceremony…" Edward butted in. He wrapped his arms around me, and began to cuddle into the back of my neck. Butterflies hit. And I blushed a deep shade of red.

" Ok, well we can do something a little more private. It's not that big of a worry." Esme said with an even happier expression.

" Esme, please. Don't scare the girl." Carlisle laughed. " Bella can have whatever she wants. She's family now. And because she is family, we are going to do whatever we can to keep her safe."

" Thank you." I said, teary eyed. I held Edward's hand tightly in mine.

" No. Honey, thank you." Carlisle replied. " Thank you for making my son happy."

" More than happy." Edward whispered against my collar. My face flushed again, and began to giggle as I snuggled into him.

"I love you." I said quietly.

" I love you too." he said, kissing my cheek.

" So when's the wedding?" I grinned.

" Whenever you want."

" Will we get into trouble if we did it soon?" I asked, tilting my head to look him in the eye.

" Well, maybe we could just - get married. And then I'll talk it over with the Volturi . They can't get upset if we're already married right?" he said, glancing at Carlisle and Esme for approval.

" Edward, I don't think that is a good idea. You should talk to them first. Just in case. Don't mention her name either. Just leave as many details out as possible."

" When do you suppose I should go and ask them?"

" You can't just call?" I asked, confused.

" No, they're old fashioned." Esme giggled. " It will only take Edward a few days at the most though. You can survive that long right?"

" Well -"

" Can she not just come with me?" Edward asked.

" Absolutely not." Carlisle replied. " It is too risky. And besides, she still has to serve her time here at the camp. We cannot send her home without the proper hours in."

" So I get to go home?" I said in shock, smiling suddenly.

" Not yet." Esme answered. " But maybe you two could go for a little honey moon after she's served her year or two."

" Really?" Edward looked completely shocked.

" Sure." Carlisle grinned. "As long as we have the permission to do so from the Volturi. See, we can send people home whenever we want - based on their behaviour of course. The Volturi dominates us all, getting the final say - but if we thought you were ready to leave, they might just let you go."

" Ok, so now it only depends on the Volturi ?" I asked.

" Correct."

" When can I leave." Edward demanded.

" Whenever you want. We can cover your cabin , you only have a few boys anyway. It would be appreciated if you could grab us some lunch while your at it." Carlisle winked.

" Surely." Edward bowed his head. " Thank you" He turned to leave, motioning me to fallow.

Once we got into the hallway, Edward reached down and wrapped his hand gently around my neck. I stood on my toes to kiss him. We shared a long, passionate moment together, before he let me go and I lowered myself back on my heels.

" Listen," Edward smiled, giving me a loving look. " I'm going to go speak to the volturi , and get some food. Alright? It will take two, three days at the most. And when I come back , we'll move into a cabin together, and start planning for the future. How does that sound?"

" Lonely." I sighed.

" Bella, I promise. It may be two or three days - but after that, we'll never be apart again." he took my hands in his. " I love you."

" I love you too." I said for the millionth time - and yet, I felt like I could say it a million more.

" Isabella Swan. Will you wait for me?"

" Do I have any other choice?" I giggled jokingly.

" Come here you…" he laughed, pulling me into a big bear hug.

" Forever?" I whispered softly.

" And always." He replied , simply giving me a peck on the lips before dashing out the door.

There I stood for five or ten minutes, feeling all warm and tingly inside. The feeling of being around someone you love tends to linger for a bit. I hoped the lingering sensation of him would help me survive on my own for a while. I knew it would be hard without him. Even though the Cullen's were treating me better now, I would still miss him. I slowly ambled out the door, looking at the trees. I was in a daze, just wandering throughout the woods when I heard someone calling my name. I stopped, and twisted on my heel to see who it was.

" Bella!" Carlisle laughed as he swiftly walked up to me. " I forgot to mention your new living arrangements. You will not be living in that tent anymore. Especially since you are ill. We're in the process of building a home for you and Edward, but you can go back and stay in your old cabin until we are finished - alright?"

" Perfect!" I smiled as I day dreamed.

I pictured Edward and I sitting out on the front deck of my dream home, with the pretty flowers and white picket fence. There were children playing on the lawn in front of us. They looked like Edward. They were gorgeous. I imagined taking Edward's ice cold hand in mine, and kissing each knuckle as he chuckled. I fantasized about watching the beautiful sun-set with my beautiful family.

Then I came back to real life.

Carlisle stood in front of me, arms crossed , one eyebrow raised.

" You're foolish." he chuckled. " I now see why Edward enjoys your company so much."

And with a quick pat on the shoulder, Carlisle was gone.

I stood there, enjoying the blissful solitude for a moment. I began to smooth out my shirt a bit when I noticed a bump in my back pocket. _The letter!_

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" I said, hauling the paper out. I un-crumpled the sheet a bit, and began to read it.

_Bella_

_I wanted to let you know that I forgive you for ruining my life. It's okay. I'm fine now - you know , all my friends hate me. I'm getting beat up and bullied everyday by not only the C.A.'s but TJ and the crew too. _

_They know about your relationship with Edward. _

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't handle it anymore. _

_See, they had me pinned down in the mud. And they were punching me, and kicking me, and pouring ice cold water over my face. They suspected that you and Edward were together. And they were pissed. _

_They almost killed me Bella. Just to find out if you two are together or not. _

_I can only imagine what they'd do to you if you came back. _

_Please, be careful. I mean , you are my only friend here at the camp. And I love you like a sister. I couldn't watch you get beaten with so much intensity like I was. Please, just stay away from the girls. And me. _

_It's not that I don't want to see you anymore, its just that I don't want to get beaten up anymore. The girls can hold a grudge. And if they see us together - I'm not sure what would happen. So let's just take a break from seeing each other for a while. And whenever we are released from this hell hole, we'll talk - ok? _

_Comet. _

My eyes glazed across that paper about a thousand times. I couldn't believe what I had done.

I almost killed my best friend.

I felt guilty from the beginning, but after reading the note, my guilt intensified.

At first, I felt scared - thinking of having to go back to that cabin. _What would they do to me?_ But my fear soon shifted into a blood boiling rage. I was so angry - I just wanted to kill TJ and the 'crew'. _They said they were her friends! My friends! Then they go and beat her to pieces? _

I rose to my feet, and began to run. I ran as fast I possibly could. And then I saw it.

My old cabin.

" Hey, TJ!" I screamed, running towards her in anger. " What the hell do you think you're doing? You said you were my friend - Comet's friend too! You back stabbing whore! I can't believe you would betray us like that." I stood in front of her now. My hands were tingling, ready to slap.

" Betray you?" TJ laughed. " I can't believe you would betray _us _like that."

" What are you talking about?"

" Bella, you knew how much I loved Edward. I told you the friggin story. You knew everything! And you still stole him from me. Do you have any manners at all?"

We were surrounded now, by the people at camp. They couldn't miss this.

" TJ, you weren't with Edward. He isn't your property. And we love each other! I'm sorry, but we can't change our feelings!"

" You're stealing everyone at camp!" she screamed. " You stole my best friend from me, the love of my life, _and _Jacob!"

" First of all, you pushed Comet away. You beat her up! What kind of friendship is that? Second, I didn't steal Edward from anyone. He was single when we got together - ok? And third, you don't even _know _Jake!"

" I wanted to know him." she stated, raising one brow.

" Well get to know him. He's a nice guy." I replied.

" I can't!" She screamed . " Because he's too busy chasing after you!"

" NO HE'S NOT! We're just friends!"

" Well we're not ." she said, pointing at me, then herself.

" Why not?" I asked loudly.

" Because you're a lying bitch!"

" So are you!" I said , making a face.

" I hate you!" she said, suddenly grabbing me by the hair and pulling me to the ground. I took handfuls of her short black hair , and began tugging. She rolled on top of me, pinning me down, and slapped me across the face.

" Whore!" I screamed, bringing my legs up to wrap around her neck. She fell backwards onto the ground, her legs still wrapped around my stomach - mine still putting pressure around her throat. I began to punch her in the stomach repeatedly.

We continued to fight as the crowd got excited. People were screaming, and laughing. I heard some boys talking about how 'hot' it was. It was pure chaos.

Unexpectedly, I head the loud voice of Carlisle.

"Stop! She's pregnant!"

The madness stopped. Everything stopped. The only noise for miles was my breathing. Carlisle stood, completely serious , staring at us.

" I said to stop. Bella may be pregnant." He crossed his arms and waited for us to out of the way.

I let go of TJ and stood up in shock, rubbing my stomach.

" How?" I managed to whisper.

" Come with me." Carlisle said, putting one arm around my shoulders and bringing me into his office. The crowd looked shocked, confused, even amused. People snickered , and whispered as we past." I think you're pregnant." He said, closing his office door behind him. "So you should do this pregnancy test just to be sure." He handed me an at-home pee stick, still in the box. I stared at it in silence. " You shouldn't fight anymore either. It may hurt the child…"

" Kay." I mumbled , walking into the bathroom. I returned a couple minutes later. " It says you have to wait for a couple of minutes."

"I know."

" How could this happen?" I asked, looking up at him in fear.

" Unprotected sex." he stated simply.

" Yes, I know… but - who's baby is it?" I worried.

" Well, you've been here at Camp for about a month now. So it could be anyone's."

" Do you think it could be Edward's?" I hoped.

" I'm not quite sure." he spoke quietly. " Women vampires cannot have children, because their bodily functions are stopped. But men can still reproduce, because it does not require monthly action for their reproductive system to work - if you know what I mean…"

" So it could be his?" I asked.

" Possibly." he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. " How many people did you have sex with before Edward?"

" Shit." tears came to my eyes as I thought back in the past.

" What's wrong?" he demanded.

" I've had sex with … a countless amount of people. I have no clue who the father of my baby is."

" Well, when it comes out - hopefully you will be able to tell?" Carlisle said, looking disappointed.

" I hope so." I began to cry.

If anything, I wanted this baby to be Edward's. That way, we could start our family together, and be together forever. But the possibility of it being someone else's child is great too. I felt so nervous. So scared. So guilty. So angry.

I began to hyperventilate. My hands grasped the edge of the desk tightly as I struggled for oxygen. I fell into a near by chair, fanning myself with my hands in an attempt to calm myself down.

" Bella…"

_Silence. _

" The results are finished."

"What is it? Carlisle?" I demanded in the stillness.

" You're defiantly pregnant." he muttered.

" But with who's baby?" I asked, breathing hard.

" I don't know."


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for the delay in updates once again, but i actually have a good reason this time. I was busy studying for final exams! :p But i'm going to try and update a little more often now that it's summer. I hope you have a wonderful summer by the way! :)**

**Dont forget to review! :) THanks**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**...**

**Chapter 21**

Carlisle clearly explained the possibility of half vampire/ half human babies. He said they were called hybrids. They have both human qualities, and vampire qualities, making them a rare species. They age quickly, but once they've reached the age of seven , they resemble a seventeen year old. Hybrids are immortal. They have pale skin, but it still has color because of the blood that still pumps ( quicker than a human) through their veins. They have very tough skin, but it is not cold like the skin of vampires - in fact, they're skin is a few degrees below that of a werewolf, meaning very hot.

" They can survive off either blood, or human food. But from what I've heard, they prefer blood." Carlisle continued.

" What?" I asked, the facts suddenly hitting me. " So my child will eat blood?"

" It's not guaranteed, however- if the child is in fact a hybrid, it may crave the vampire diet."

" Oh, this is too much." I shook my head in shock. " I can't be pregnant. I'm not finished high school. I have so much to do with my life before having children! I …"

" Do you wish to abort ?" he asked, looking a little disappointed.

" Well…. No. If I really do have someone inside me - I wouldn't want to get ride of it … I mean…."

" Well would you rather adoption?" his face was concerned.

" Uh. I guess I could consider it… I don't know. I really don't know! I need time to… just … ah!" I rested my face in both hands. " When will Edward be back?"

" He only left a couple of hours ago Bella."

" Oh my god. What am I going to do with myself. I'm a nervous wreck!" I began pacing around the room.

" Listen love, you have to calm down. The child is only young. You have months to decide on what you're going to do. Just breathe." He spoke reassuringly, but his eyes were drowning in fretfulness. " Try to think of something else… I'll be right back"

The door closed quietly. I was alone.

I grasped tightly onto the arm rests of the slick, black, leather chair. The room was spinning. _This can't be happening._ I thought, slumping over and holding my face in both hands.

I heard the door open again, but I didn't bother to look up.

" Uh… how are you finding the camp?" an unfamiliar voice echoed .

" Pfft." I sighed, not moving.

" Have you found any friends?"

" Why do you ask?" I spat, rubbing my eyes a bit.

" I'm trying to change the mood in here. The room is too tense."

" Why are you so nervous?" I laughed, sitting back a little, flicking my hair out of my face.

Jasper stood in front of me. He looked worried, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain at the same time. His fists, and flawless jaw were clenched - his chest didn't move. Like he was holding his breath.

" Why are you here?" I blinked curiously.

" I was told to watch you, Carlisle had to run out for a second…. He wanted me to make sure you are okay." He spoke quickly and quietly, and as soon as he was done speaking, he would stop breathing again.

" Alright…" I laughed, raising an eyebrow as I repositioned myself in the seat.

" _Are_ you okay?" he stood like a statue.

I sighed.

" I'm a good listener you know…"

" Well -" I began. " If you are really _that_ concerned, my life is wonderful."

He smirked a bit at my sarcasm, but motioned to carry on.

" Uh…" I laughed nervously. " Where do I start? Um… I had an abusive boyfriend, who forced me to prostitute. I got sent to this camp. Got abused here too. Met Edward. And when everything seemed to be getting better, I find out I'm pregnant - with only _Jesus_ knows who's child. My ex, who I still have feelings for by the way, is getting beaten because of me. _And_ to top it all off, my friends hate me."

" Your friends?" he asked, looking confused.

" Yes, TJ , Aura, and Aubrey. Comet won't even talk to me anymore."

" Why is that?" his confused expression did not change.

" Because they found out about the relationship between Edward and I." I stated in a " duh" kind of way.

" Why does that matter?"

" TJ loves Edward." I looked at the ground.

" Oh! It's that crazy bitch."

" What?" Suddenly, I was the one who was confused.

" TJ - is that what you called her?" He laughed. I nodded. " She was a crazy ass stalker. She would fallow Edward around and shit, write him letters, tell people lies about a relationship between them. She spread rumours , saying that they were in love, and that they snuck out back to have sex every night, and that they were planning on running away together to get married… just like she did at home."

" Wait, _what?"_ I was seriously confused now. " Explain."

" She lied to you too?"

" What are you talking about?"

" She had sex with her stepfather. And then claimed he raped her. There was a trial. She was proven guilty of lying. She got sent here."

I stood , jaw hanging.

" Oh, and those two blonde bitches lied too."

I made a face. He continued.

" They were spoiled. Their parents gave them everything in the world. A huge house, with a pool, an indoor theatre, a dance studio, beautiful bedrooms - the whole deal! Like something you'd see on "MTV CRIBS". They had all the latest gadgets and gizmos, nice cars, quality clothes…"

" They said they were put into foster care?"

" Nope." Jasper laughed. " Their parents went out of town for two days. The girls through the biggest party ever imaginable. Mommy and daddy returned to a trashed house, a daughter with alcohol poisoning, and the other with a giant pregnancy scare. It turns out, they let everyone get loaded drunk, and gave them back the keys at the end of the night and kicked everyone out."

" And?" I was very intrigued in the truth.

" One of the party guests got in an accident. Sued Aura and Aubrey for the damages. Their parents were rotted. Sent them here…"

" So they've all been lying to me… this full time?" A sudden cloud of hurt fell on top of me as my breaths got shorter, and quicker. I felt so used - just like a dirty disposable tissue you'd toss.

" Are you alright?" Jasper mumbled.

" Yes Jasper. I'm perfectly fine!" I said sarcastically , hyperventilating again.

" Bella! Calm down" he demanded, taking a step towards me.

" I really can't."

" I'm positive you can." he raised an eyebrow.

" I'm positive that I'm going to freak out." I held my face with both hands.

" Breathe." Jasper spoke intensely.

I shook my head heavily and looked in his direction. He stood there, eyes intensifying with each second, his teeth grinded a bit- and suddenly, I felt completely different. My spaz attack abruptly stopped, and I sat there feeling relaxed.

" What just happened?" I asked ,confused.

" I'm sorry, I had to. You were freaking out."

" What did you do though?"

" Some vampires have powers. For example, I can change people's moods. Edward can mind read. Alice can see the future…"

" Since when?"

" Again, calm down!" he chuckled.

" This is ridiculous."

" Bella?" Carlisle's voice boomed over everything as he walked into the room.

" Yes?" I looked up.

" You're house should be finished in a couple of days , and I'm not allowing you to stay in your old cabin anymore. I guess you're just going to have to stay … with…. Um…."

" Why don't you just sleep here, in the office or something. You guys are such spazzes. You make everything into such a big deal." Jasper laughed, turning and leaving.

" Yeah - well I suppose that will be alright." Carlisle muttered, running his pale fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

" So I'll sleep here on the couch?" I asked, pointing at the fairly comfortable piece of furniture._ It will be the best sleep I've had in a while._

" Good enough with me! Listen, you can just stay here all day if you want. Now that your pregnant, you have to take it easy - even if it's only been a couple weeks."

" Sounds good." I smiled, thinking of my nice, relaxing day ahead of me.

" So no fighting." Carlisle joked, smiling hugely.

" I promise."

" Good night Bella."

Jasper returned, long enough to give me some sleeping supplies , and then left. I was all alone in a tiny little office, on the most comfortable couch I've ever sat on. Life was good.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey!**

**I dont really have that much to say this time around.**

**Alright , here you are. Read, enjoy & Review ! Please. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**...**

**Chapter 22**

They finished making the cottage in under three days. It was gorgeous.

It was placed on its own little island, far away enough so that people could not swim there, but short enough that it took less than an hour to get there by boat. A secure place; where Edward and I could start a family. They let me visit it early.

" I didn't want to show it to you, until Edward came back - but you need somewhere to sleep. And he should be home tonight anyway…" Alice giggled playfully as she toured me throughout the dream home.

It was a cute little farm house that stood ten meters away from the beach. It had three bed rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an office. The farm theme consisted throughout the whole house, giving it a country feel. A small barn stood about at the other end of the tiny island, keeping the stinky smell as far away as possible. There was a little greenhouse for planting food in, and a tiny chicken coop for eggs.

I called it "Zeal Ranch", because the energetic enthusiasm the home represented.

I couldn't wait for Edward to come home. To _our _home - where we'd stay together forever!

….

I paced impatiently back and forth in the bedroom, waiting for Edward. _He should be here any minute. _I thought, looking at the time. It was almost 11 : 30. Alice told me he'd definitely be home before 12:00, which meant I had some explaining to do once he got back. He still had no idea that I was pregnant.

Unsure of how he'd take it, I sat down, resting my head on my hands. The soft chair in under me calmed my nerves a bit, so I decided to stay there. I rocked back and forth for a while, and soon enough - I heard the door close .

" Whoa." I head a whisper.

" Hello?" I asked, stepping towards the door.

" Bella?" Edward's voice sounded.

" Yes Edward?"

" Where are you?"

" I'm up here."

I heard the soft footsteps as he peeped around the house. I breathed deeply, giving him time to admire each room. In about two minutes, he was standing in the door way, huge smile on his face.

" This place is perfect!"

" I know right?" I smiled, running towards him and giving him a big hug. " I missed you." I giggled.

" I missed you too." he smiled, giving me a respectful peck on the lips.

" I have something to tell you." I muttered.

" I have some news for you too."

" Alright, you go first…." I demanded, still wrapped in Edward's arms.

" We're allowed to get married…"

" Seriously?" I interrupted, smiling even more now.

" There is only one condition."

" What is it?"

Edward looked a little upset now, gazing at the floor. He whispered a reply so soft it was barely explicable.

" You have to become a vampire."

The room was silent for a moment, as I considered this.

" That doesn't sound to bad to me." I smiled.

" This life is not something I'd wish upon anyone else. And I don't think I'm going to be able to change you." his eyes looked pained.

" Why not?"

" It's terribly difficult. You're blood appeals to me so much - I just don't know if I'd be able to … stop ."

" I'm sure you could do it. It would be easier that way anyway. We'd be a little family of vampires. I think it would be amazing. And then I could work here, on the farm in the day time, as you go over to the camp to work - then, you'd come home at night for supper. Besides, I don't think that is the real dilemma right now…"

" Well what are you worried about ?"

" The child that I'm supporting." I mumbled under my breath. Edward looked at me, asking me to repeat myself. " I'm… pregnant." I managed to mumble.

Edward shook his head, and let go of me. He began pacing back in forth through the room. He had that look - the crying look. And even though he couldn't physically do it , I could tell he was terribly upset with me.

" Do you know who's child it is?" he sounded hurt.

" No , I don't. I'm praying to god that it will be yours - but the baby could be anyone's"

" Anyone… well, that's a very stressful thought to say the least."

I simply nodded.

" I'm just going to go for a walk around outside alright?" he asked. "I'll be back in a moment or two. I just want some fresh air."

" Don't worry about it. I know the stress of having a child with me probably wants you feel like leaving me."

" No." he stated sternly. " I just want some air. I promise Bella, I love you. No matter who's child is growing inside you - I will always feel that way. I will never leave you just because of a baby. But if Jacob, or any other man even attempts to touch you - I will have a problem with that."

" I understand."

" I don't want you to ever have sex with Jacob Black again. Alright?" he demanded.

" Alright." my eyes began to water in seeing the hurt circling Edward's eyes.

" Alright lover, good night. I'll be to bed soon."

" Night." I whispered, watching as he left - counting each step because I wasn't sure if I'd ever get that luxury again.

….

_I stood in a small room. Chipped paint was speared unprofessionally all over the rotting walls. There were bugs. Lots of bugs. _

_I shivered. My bare legs grew goose bumps as I slowly stepped over empty beer bottles and crunched up chip bags. A rat, the size of a cat scurried away with some leftovers in front of me. I gasped - jumping back. _

" _Baby! Get me another beer would you?" _

_I walked towards the door - barely hanging on the hinges. There was an old TV, covered in dust and rat droppings. An old couch sat in the middle of the room. It had holes in it - and the fabric reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol. And on that couch, sat the most disgusting man I used to know. _

_A younger, more immature Jacob Black sat on the couch - pulling at his crotch and drinking a beer. _

_I stepped around the room in a circular motion, so that I could look him in the face. _

" _I asked for a beer , Bells…" his tone was demanding, and his eyes were tracing my body. I stood in front of him, in nothing but an old, ripped up men's dress shirt. " Don't make me ask again." _

_I crossed my arms. And suddenly, Jake's body started to morph. I stood in surprise as the man disappeared , and a child emerged in front of me._

_He was the most beautiful infant I had ever seen. _

_His dark brown eyes were shinning in the light from the TV. The black t-shirt he wore looked so beautiful against his dark, Indian looking skin. He had ear length black hair, very silky, and smooth. _

_The child was shinning like a star. His radiance beamed out, making the disgusting dump of a room look like a five star hotel. _

_I wanted him to be __**my**__ child. Not my lover, my child._

_I leaned over to pick the gorgeous baby up, when I heard a sigh. _

_Edward was leaning against the door, his eyes were fixed on me. _

" _Don't lie to me. You don't want the child to be mine. You would much rather the child be Jacob's." _

_The baby vanished, into thin air - diminishing out of my arms. _

_I looked towards Edward once more. He had now morphed into a child. _

_Greasy, golden hair lay , sprawled about on the baby's head. His skin was as pale as snow, and there was barely any color on him at all - other than his eyes. His eyes were a flickering red color - scaring the shit out of me. _

_I wished to have nothing to do with **that** child. I wanted Edward to be come back. _

_That's when I heard Jake's voice echo. _

" _So choose. Who's baby do you want it to be? Mine, or his?" _

_I sat there, mouth quivering. I longed for the child to be Jake's now. I wanted it so bad. _

" _Yours." I mumbled. _

" _What?" an echoing voice sounded. _

" I want the baby to be yours - Jake."

" Is that the truth?" Edward's painful voice cut through my thoughts and shook me from my sleep.

I sat up on the bed, shaking away the drowsiness.

" What?" I asked, still confused.

" Is it true? You want the baby to be Jake's?"

" Uh…"

" Bella Swan, don't you dare lie to me." He shook his fist a little as he spoke - he was very angry. " You've lied about everything else! I can't handle anymore."

" I -" Stuttering, I looked in his eyes. I debated on whether or not I should explain myself, lie, or just tell him the whole truth.

" Well? What is it?" Edward's eyebrows were raised impatiently.

I nodded softly.

" Yes? You want the child to be Jacob's?"

" Uh, yes." I said, clearing my throat. " but that doesn't change my feelings towards you."

" Oh, and what are those feelings exactly?" he shook both hands violently. " It definitely is not love! You don't even want the baby to be mine? This is bull shit!" he began to pace back and forth.

" No! I love you! That's just it!" I screamed. " Let me explain!"

" I don't want any of your damn lies. You love Jacob Black! And you used me because he wasn't here, but now that he is back - you are just going to drop me and forget I ever existed , right?" Edward was so angry, his words made me cry.

" You're not listening!" I was screaming crazily now, begging him to look at me.

" It does no matter." he was suddenly very mono-tone and relaxed looking. " You love _him_ anyway. Just go talk to him, I'm sure he listens to you! And by the way, you talk in your sleep." he turned, and stormed out of the room.

" Edward! Please ! Stop!" I begged him, chasing after him desperately. He stomped throughout the house with me trailing behind.

" No Bella. I've had enough. I'm going to go tell Jake just how I feel, and then you two can run off and elope- because I am done with you."

" Done with me?" I stopped, giving him a look. " And you say that _I_ used _you_?"

" Bella, I am done with your dramatic bull shit." with that, he grabbed the keys to the boat and went to close the door. " Have a nice life."

" Edward!" I was crying hysterically now. " Please! I love you!"

" You don't make any sense Bella." He said, stepping back inside the house . He turned so that he stood, halfway towards me, and halfway towards the door. " One minute, your telling me that you love me, and you want to spend every minute of your life with me. I go to the Volturi, to see if we can wed, and when I return - you were after getting pregnant with your ex! Not to mention, your desire for the child to be his! Do you mind explaining your flippin' madness? Because I just don't get it."

" Edward. I love you. Jacob Black is my friend. He's like a brother to me - okay? I want to marry _you_, and I want to have a family with _you_! I was dreaming. It was just a thought. I had a nightmare, okay? It made Jacob's child more appealing to me… But I don't feel that way. I was half asleep for Jesus sake!"

" Half asleep, huh?" He shook his head, smirking a bit. He took off down the beach, practically running over to the boat. " Your ridiculous."

" Please…" I cried. " Don't do this."

" I'm sorry Bella. You are the thing I love most in this world. And the fact that you don't feel the same way kills me." his fists were clenched tight, his jaw was too. " Kills me! You don't even know how much I love you- do you? You don't even know how much it hurts to hear you talk about Jacob."

" But I do feel the same!"

" No. You. Don't!" Edward looked me in the eye. " You love me _and_ you love Jacob. At first, I felt alright about it. Because I truly thought you'd get over him. And I would let you continue to act this way, however I refuse to share you!" and with that, he took off - speeding towards the island.

_He's going to do something stupid. _I thought, dropping to the ground , bawling my eyes out until the sun rose again.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys.**

**Terribly sorry people! I know i'm making empty promises about quicker updates , and i'm sorry. My internet is messesed up, and i might have a hard time updating but i'm gonna try my best. :)**

**I hope you like the story. Remember, reviews are always appriciated - whether they are constructive critism or not. :)**

**Thank you for putting up with my B.S. :p**

**I dont own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**...**

**Chapter 23**

I woke up at four 4 a.m., sprawled out on the beach. My stomach hurt from crying, my throat was on fire , and my eyes were sore.

I stood up weakly, and slowly stumbled into the house.

I made myself some toast and jam, and ate it thankfully, gulping down a huge glass of water with it. I wiped the crumbs off my face with the back of my hand, and placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

The view was amazing from the kitchen window. I could see out onto the beach, and the endless ocean that fallowed. I let my mind drift off with the waves as I stood there, wondering where Edward could possibly be.

That's when I heard the door slam.

" Bella?"

I ran to the front door. And there he stood. He's clothes were all ripped up. And although he had no marks on his body, you could tell he had been fighting - must be a vampire thing. His eyes were burning with mad passion.

" I fought him." Edward spoke slowly.

"Yeah, I can tell!" I said, my eyes glazed over his shredded clothing.

" He told me he was over you anyway. He's with some other girl now." he laughed. " Is that true?"

" Knowing Jake - probably." I laughed.

" But he also said, that if the child is in fact _his_, then he wants to be in it's life."

" That's acceptable."

" Sure, as long as you two don't have sex again!" Edward laughed.

" I promise." I said, holding up my pinkie immaturely.

" I'm sorry."

" Me too."

" I love you."

" I love you too."

I ran towards him, and jumped into his arms , wrapping my legs around his waist as we kissed with extreme enthusiasm. I pulled away for a second, just to look in his eyes and say " I love you" once more, before he carried me to the bedroom.

…..

I fell asleep in his arms. Because Edward was a vampire, he couldn't sleep - but he lay there silently until I woke. Which was just in time for lunch.

Edward prepared a delicious salad, using all the fresh ingredients from the greenhouse. He had grilled cheese sandwiches too. I ate the meal thankfully, savouring each bite. It had been the best food I had in a very long time.

I thanked him with a kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me for at least two minutes. We just held each other there, in the kitchen - it was a beautiful moment.

The front door opened, and I heard Carlisle walk through.

" Edward ?" he was angry. He stomped through the house, looking for us. " Edward ? What the hell where you thinking?"

" I was angry."

" That is no excuse!" Carlisle entered the room, holding a folder of some sort. " People saw you two. There are witnesses from the fight!"

" Okay, and?" Edward looked confused. " They see us fight with people all the time. They're at an abusive camp for Jesus sake!"

" Yes , Edward. They see people fighting all the time. But shape shifting is not a daily occurrence!"

" What?" I butted in, letting go of Edward to step closer to Carlisle.

" Jacob went ballistic, and shape shifted into his werewolf self. It wouldn't be as bad, if people hadn't seen them fighting. But of course…" Carlisle was throwing his arms about dramatically as he spoke.

" So people know he's a werewolf. Big deal. It is not my fault that he couldn't control his temper." Edward chuckled saucily.

" Of course its your fault. You went looking for him! You pissed him off. He's only been a werewolf for a few months. All new werewolves are like that. They aren't used to they're abilities yet!" Carlisle's face was frightening.

" Alright, fine. I apologize." Edward muttered. " And besides, he and I are alright now. Everything has been settled. Just tell the witnesses that they are going crazy, or that you have proof they're food had been drugged."

" No Edward, that's a terrible idea." I said, giving him a look before turning towards Carlisle. " Who were the witnesses."

" There was only one." Carlisle breathed.

" Yes, but who was it?"

" Tennaquisha Josephina." Carlisle struggled to pronounce the name. " She goes by TJ."

" Why was she there?" I asked curiously.

Edward took a step closer to me, and put his hand on my hip. He leaned in and whispered " That's who Jacob is with."

" No way!" I laughed quietly.

" Yes way."

Edward and I continued to whisper back and forth as Carlisle stood , impatiently waiting for us to stop.

" Hello?" Carlisle chuckled. " Hey! You two love birds, quit it."

Edward stopped, mid-sentence to look Carlisle in the eye.

" It isn't that big of a deal. That girl is with Jacob now. She deserves to know." Edward said.

" I agree with you, Edward. But life cannot be that simple!" Carlisle was angry again. " The Volturi are furious about this. The main rule, is to keep our kind a secret!"

"He's not even _our _kind. He's a damn dog..." Edward muttered. I gave him a look before interupting.

" Why don't you just send them both home then? They can't tell anyone at the camp. And then you could make them swear to not tell anyone at home…" I spoke my idea softly, realizing it wouldn't work.

" Just make them a home on another island. Just for the two of them. Like ours." Edward said. " They can't tell anyone then."

" That is a great idea!" Carlisle smiled. " Alright, I'll go propose that to the Volturi."

" They're here?" I asked.

" On the way. They heard, and decided to come over immediately. But now, we have an idea!" Carlisle ran off like a kid going to the candy store.

" Alright. So anyway…." Edward laughed, pulling me towards him. " Where were we?"

We continued, right where we left off.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey!**

**So for a while now, i've been suffering with writer's block. I seriously had no idea how to finish of this story. haha, but now, i think i got it. :) **

**Please, enjoy. :) And keep in mind, i'm not for predictable endings. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**...**

**Chapter 24**

I was jolted out of my sleep by a loud siren - which I had not heard during the full time I was on that island. _Something is wrong_. I thought silently as I searched the room for Edward. That's when I heard the horrifying screams , tearing through my ears from outside my window. I rushed to look outside.

Everything was on fire. The trees that once stood, were quickly burning to the ground. Terrified people scurried every which way, screaming at the top of their lungs. The once beautiful, peaceful island, was now turned into a chaotic mess.

I could see people fighting in the distance. A thick, black smoke trailed from the huge fire in front of them. I couldn't tell who it was. Worriedly, I grabbed an old shirt to cover my mouth, and ran to the front door.

I yelled for Edward, but there was no use. He wasn't home. This made me worry even more. _Is he okay?_

I stepped outside into the burning pandemonium. Ashes flew throughout the air, along with the sound of death. I could not believe my eyes.

Hastily, I covered my mouth, and nose with the fabric - hoping it would help filter the air. My eyes investigated the island, but I could not see anything. _I have to find Edward. _I whispered with determination.

I could hear the bones crunching . Agonizing yelps for help surrounded me. That's when I saw him.

Jake was lying on the ground, about two feet away from me. I rushed towards him. He rolled around in misery.

" Jacob!" I screamed, ripping off a piece of fabric for him to breath through. " What's going on?"

" The Volturi." He groaned. " They heard about the fight between Edward and me. They weren't happy."

" But I thought we had it all sorted out." I mumbled.

" You were wrong Bella. Their number one rule is to keep vampires , and other beasts like me a secret. All of these people have to die."

I placed the shirt over his mouth, and rubbed his arm slowly, hoping to comfort him. I could feel his broken bones through his skin, and decided to stop. I looked around, and watched all the horrified people - running for their lives. And unfortunately, every single one of them had to die.

" Damn it!" I rose to my feet. " I'll be right back." I spoke down to him. " And if not, I want you to know - I love you." I kissed his forehead before running off towards the big fire in the middle of the island.

I could see them ; The Cullen's. They were combating with so much force, it sounded like thunder and lighting. I heard Edward, he was screaming at them to stop. But they had nothing but negative replies.

I watched in horror, as they tore people apart - limb by limb, and then threw them into the growing fire. I could see the skin burning. I could smell the flesh as it scalded.

At first, I thought it was only humans. But that's when I saw Laurent's burning body. _This was all my fault_.

I heard cries from far away, and spun around to see vampires with bright red eyes, attacking Jacob.

In all honesty- that man was my best friend. I loved him. Not the same way as Edward, but it killed me to see him this way.

That's when I heard Edward. He was yelling out in pain. Quickly, I turned to see a thin , blonde woman, simply standing in front of him. Her eyes were the same shade as blood, and her face was determined. Edward was on the ground, paralyzed by the torture.

_I remembered one night, back in forks. Jacob had invited me over for a camp fire. All the Quileute's were there, sitting around , and listening to stories. Jake's father, Billy, told us about the tribe and their heritage. He told us specifically about the vampire attack they had years ago. He spoke of a noble woman, who killed herself - to save the rest of her family. See; her husband was getting attacked, and to save him, she cut herself, making the vampires come after her instead._

I knew what I had to do.

I took a deep breath, giving the two men I love most a sympathizing look, before reaching for a sharp rock. " I love you Edward." I screamed, before brushing the rock against my skin. I heard the skin tare, and I felt the blood trickle down my arm. I gave my stomach a glance, and whispered " I love you."

Suddenly, a pile of thirsty vampires were running towards me. Edward was off the ground now, running behind them. Jake rose to his feet, and even though his whole body was broken, he came running.

" I love you." I mumbled again.

I closed my eyes , and everything went black.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi, **

**So uh, this is the last chapter. I understand that not everyone will be happy with that, but I can't do this anymore. lol. I no longer have the same interest in writing as I did before, and i felt obligated to finish this story. I will continue to read, but this will probably be the last one i write. Thank you very, very much for putting up with all my bull. I love you guys. :) 3 **

**I dont own Twilight.**

Chapter 25

The boat was rocking violently on the waves. As were my insides. My emotions hung deep in my throat. I was chocking - yet nothing I did helped. I cried, I screamed, I through my fists randomly into the air. I looked like I should be going to an insane asylum rather than a birthing center.

The pains were getting worse , and worse. Edward's voice faded in and out , but my thoughts were solely encircled around my baby.

" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I screeched, clinging to Edward for dear life.

The cruiser rocked more and more. I looked out the cracked window to see waves that were practically 90 degrees in the air.

" This storm is ridiculous." Edward said, shielding my face from the pelting rain with his arms . "Carlisle, can't you do something?"

The man looked back from the side of his hood and made a face. " Not really."

The stress was getting to me. I feared for the life of not only my baby , Edward, and Carlisle - but for myself as well.

I lost sense of what direction we were going. Soon enough, I felt lost , trapped, in a sea of misery and death.

I prayed multiple times , for survival. A glimpse of a shimmering star glistened from up in the sky. Immediately, I was brought back to my childhood days. I pictured Jacob staring at me with his loving, innocent eyes. " Make a wish Bella."

I held my eyes shut, and swallowed hard. _Please help us through this._ I thought.

The boat shuttered. I screamed, and opened my eyes quickly. We had hit a rock.

" Damn it!" Carlisle screamed as he ran to one side, overlooking the boat. "She's capsizing!"

Before I knew it, we were in the water. Liquid, and fear, flooded my lungs and I was quickly drowning. I knew better. I knew I should calm myself down. But how could I at a moment like this?

The soft grip of Edward's hands was gone, and I circled around attempting to find where he was. I rushed to the surface for air , but was shoved in deeper as a wave crashed over my head. It was dark. It was scary. It was cold.

Suddenly, I found myself being scrapped aggressively across the rock. I could see the blood gush into the water as my skin was shredded. My head popped out of the water for a brief moment, and I attempted to catch my breath - but once again, I was forced deeper and deeper.

_I cannot give up. I have a baby to live for!_ I thought , pushing through the sting of salt water, and the severe fear of drowning, I kicked as fast as I could. I broke to the surface. Edward was 20 feet away. I knew he could get to me, but could he make it in time?

" Edward!" I chocked, and was flung into the water again.

He swam quickly to my destination, but the current was taking me farther and farther away.

" I'm coming Bella! Hold on!" I heard. It repeated itself over, and over again, until suddenly, it was no longer the voice of Edward. It was Jacob. I twirled around , searching for him. But all I could see was sea.

Abruptly, I pictured all the men I slept with for money. All my druggie "friends" from home. They were swimming towards me. I backed up . I didn't want this - not them.

I tried to swim upward, but the mean Jake I once knew appeared over me.

There was only one way to go.

I flipped downward and began swimming straight down. I had to get away from them. I stopped.

The sound of a motor boat came into play. I looked up and could see the ripples from the movement.

"Shit." I thought , swimming as fast as I upward .

All the demons of my past surrounded me, but it drove me to swim faster.

" I am no longer afraid of you." I thought, kicking hard.

Soon enough, my head was above water. The waves were controllable, even through the fear, and the cold.

I continued to kick , and scream with each gasp of air, flailing my arms around like a savage.

"Bella!" I heard Edward. I heard Jake. I heard all my friends. My parents.

" What the hell is going on?" I screamed. " HELP!"

The boat was no longer in view, but I could hear it. It sounded as though it were turning around.

I continued my motions. Screaming loudly, and crying for help.

I could see the boat in the distance. It was returning!

Or maybe it was just my imagination…


End file.
